Gundam Seed: Fate
by NukeDawg
Summary: 19 years has passed since Gundam Seed Destiny: A New Saga, now is the time for a new generation to take the hero seat. Meet the children of the hero's and bare witness to Solid Shark's Creations come to life. Done by Me
1. Chapter 1: New Story

Chapter: 01 Gundam Seed Fate the begining

Disclaimer (I do not own the Idea of the Mechs called Gundam. Someone else owns them, I also do not own Kevin Walker, he belongs to Solid Shark)

The Year CE 94, ZAFT and the Earth Forces still live in peace after several years of peace. From the end of the last war people have gone on with their lives while Others made sure the War would not come once again. Athrun Zala, son of the late Lenore Zala and Patrick Zala and former Chairman of ZAFT. Athrun now currently Runs ZAFT as the new Chairman being accomadated to the position two years ago. Cagalli Yula Atha Zala the Queen of ORB sort of speak as she rules the small country on her own. Meryl Steiglitz stands at the top of the Earth Forces as the new leader as the three are friends and great leaders.

Throughout the years, Meer Nexus and Lacus Yamato, last names changed do to marriage have become the best of friends and have made duet songs as the two were partners in the Music Business and best friends. Kira Yamato worked with Erica Simmon's, Chris Nexus, Garret Nexus, Alexis Nexus, and Kevin Walker as they know that from certain things Gilbert Dullindal had said before dyeing that ABADDON was still running in a unknown location until a fifteen years ago. That long ago an umbrella shield like the one used by Artemis during the first war surrounded the Mendel Colony. During this time massive machinery construction could be detected in the area. Several ZAFT ships now quarantined by Yzaks Judgement so many years ago and still stay there do to Athrun's judgment. Aelan Walker the wife of Kevin the woman who once wanted to kill him for the deaths of her friends now married. The worst part of it though was that they had a kid believe it. And during there wedding Aelan gave this as one of her vows. "I will be the one to kill my husband when the time comes." Was what it read, people still wonder if she will murder him. Speaking of kids of the heros. The two that had the most were Chris Nexus and Meer Campbell who had two baby Girls and as a promise to a friend the oldest of the two was named Nicola. Speaking of her she and two of her best friends out of four were with her inside the basement of her home. Maria Zala the daughter of Chairman Athrun Zala and his wife Cagalli Zala.

Maria had Blue hair like her father and was basicly Nicola's best of the best friends. Her hair went right down to her lower back and she played a guitar as her and one other was part of a band with Nicola. The other person was Lacus Yamato and Kira Yamatos son Raymond, who also plays the guitar. Nicola danced to the beat as she practiced, she knew the song she just had to work on her moves for it. Her shoulder length pink hair waved infront of her face as she moved her body.

Even though she danced a huge weapon of her fathers stood underneath her as the Encephalon Gundam fully repaired and some new parts of what would be the arm of a creature with wings. Stood in an underground shelter that was big enough to hold four other mobile suits. But though she knew of this she still lived in peace along with her family as she followed the footsteps of her mother.

Up ontop of the stairs to the basement that Nicola practiced in was her little sister at the age of 15 and a coordinator as well. Erika was her name and she had long green hair down to her mid back and wore a blue jacket over her pink Tube top. She had light green eyes and was a engineering genius. Many times when her father took her to work, where it was her part time job she did some work on a M2-Astray units. And the new G project that was underway for the protection of all three unions. Erika liked to listen to both her mother and sister sing and wished she could do the same, but she liked the way she was as well and stuck with her engineering talents. At the table behind her Chris Nexus who still had his short black hair and wore his black clothing. "Dad?" Erika called.

Chris looked over at his daughter. "Yeah what is it?" He asked in a nice tone to his daughter.

"When is the next time you will take me to work with you?" She asked him with a innocent face.

"Ha ha, tomorrow I will don't worry, but first we will stop at the bosses place first." Chris told her. He said as he was typing away on data about a mobile suit as the machine was in the desktop screen. The machine was a White and Blue unit that looked to have no equipment on it. But as he scanned it he then turned to a back pack unit that looked to be from the Strike Gundam's Aile Striker pack.

"What are ya working on dad?" Erika said standing behind her father.

"The Dynasty." Chris told her, he knew that Erika could keep secrets as she has actually been working on the same project when she was taken to the project as well. "Infact its the reason why I want to stop at the bosses in the morning." Chris told her.

"Whys that?" She asked as the music stopped downstairs.

"Its because I am planning on letting your sister have it, as three of the new machines have not been assigned to pilots yet." Chris told her as Maria, Raymond, and Nicola came up from the basement.

"Hey great music there, what song was it?" Erika asked her older sister.

"Just a small song that I made up that is based off of Moms Emotion song." Nicola told her. (A/N IF you go to you can find this song in japanese) "Hey guys I will see you later at the arcade right?" Nicola asked her friends who were putting on their jackets.

"Yeah, and I am pretty sure Ken and Dante will be coming to." Maria said in a innocent voice.

"Yeah, but they maybe a little late do to getting psyched up to pilot the project Morgenroete has been working on for them." Raymond said as Chris smiled.

"Yeah its do to the activity at the Mendel Colony lately, two massive vehicles that look like ships have been built there, we don't know if they are mobile weapons or just ships." Chris told them. "Hence why a year ago, ORB sent ZAFT a special gift." Chris told them.

Up in the PLANTs Aprilious 1 space colony. Athrun Zala now wearing the Chairman of ZAFTs uniform. He stood watching as a shuttle from the colony took off towards Earth. Inside this shuttle were Lacus Yamato and Meer Nexus who both just finished a joint tour of singing. And the two were on their way home to watch their kids perform for the first time. Athrun did not return to watch his daughter because the ZEO Alliance appointed him to keep an eye on the Mendel Colonie's actions. "I am still hoping what Kira said about the ABADDON project was just false." Athrun said standing at the window.

"Chairman Zala, the people you wanted to see are here." Said the secretary over the phone as Athrun looked to see by the phone that he layed out several boxes. Five to be exact as he sat behind the desk.

"Ok send them in." Athrun told the secretary as the door to the office opened.

"Well well well, this is the first time the Chairman asked me to come visit." said a blonde man, he had dark brown eyes and dark skin. His name Dearka Elsman one of Athrun's oldest friends in ZAFT.

A younger woman held the mans arm as she had her eyes were colorless but her hair was redish violet hair. Her name was Meyrin Elsman the woman Dearka married 2 years after the war. "Listen D leave Athrun alone." Meyrin said as once before she had a crush on the Chairman.

"Will the two of you shut up, you sound like you never seen him in twenty years." Said a silver haired man wearing a Commanders uniform. His name was Yzak Joule a man who faugh alongside the three ships alliance back during GENESIS and the Requiem battles.

Beside him were three others that are recognized from the former Minerva crew. Shinn Asuka and his wife Lunamaria Asuka stood next to each other not saying a word as was Arthur Trine. Arthur though was listening to a walkman of Lacus and Meers newest hits. "So Athrun what was so important for you to call us here?" Shinn asked.

"I am glad to see you haven't changed since the last war Shinn." Athrun said as he presented the boxes with a hand motion. "Besides you Shinn I have decided to give everyone a gift." Athrun said.

"And why not me?" Shinn asked.

"Because you got this from Dullindal back so many years." Athrun told him as the Girls Yzak, Dearka and Arthur brought up the Pins, and the symbol they were of the symbol of Dullindals FAITH group. "I am promoting all of you to FAITH." Athrun told them. "And Shinn is being reinstated as a Member of FAITH." Athrun told them as their faces lit up.

"Thanks for the gift Athrun." Luna said as Athrun nodded.

"No problem Luna, and for each of you mobile suit pilots I would like you to come by tomorrow as well, the other gifts I have for you are not currently ready yet." Athrun told them.

"A new gift eh, sounds good." Dearka said as he went over to the monitor of the Mendel colony. The small Asteroid like Colony had the same umbrella shield Artemis had. "It seems to bad that the base doesn't take its shield down like Artemis, we have no problem getting in with a Cloaking unit." Dearka told them.

"Even though cloaking is a cowards type of weapon, but at times it would be useful." Yzak said as he leaned on the wall after putting the FAITH pin on his uniform and kept his pilots suit under his arm.

"Indeed, but lets ignore that for a bit, how is everyones kids doing?" Athrun asked as Dearka perked up.

"Well let me tell you Athrun, I say that Gordon, has come along a lot better than I was as a pilot." Dearka said with a smile.

"Oh yes I heard that Gordon asked that we color his Gelgoog blue" Athrun said as Dearka nodded.

"Yeah its the kids favorite color" Dearka said as Shinn looked up to answer Athrun's question.

Luna then bet him to it, "Olania is doing rather well as well, infact she was just assigned to the new ship that your building remember." She said as Athrun nodded.

"Ahh yes, I do remember." Athrun said as Shinn looked at the monitor and seen a small blip that was not their before and it went towards the Earth.

"Hey Athrun whats that?" Shinn asked as Athrun looked at the screen to see the small blip go towards the planet.

"Hmm now that is weird, I wonder what it is and where it is headed?" Athrun asked. Somewhere else in the Plant a teenage woman was working on a Red Gelgoog unit. She sat in the cockpit looking over the OS of the mobile suit as right beside her unit was a blue version of her unit.

"Hey Olania!" Called someone from the catwalk. The girl who had the same hair style as her Mother Lunamaria, and had the eye color of her father looked out. She saw her Cousin Gordon Elsman, the blonde haired dark skinned boy who was younger than her. The two have been close for cousins and good friends.

"Hey Gordon, whats up any new orders yet?" She asked.

"None yet, so when are we going to get on that new ship the Chairman is making?" Gordon asked.

"Don't know, all I know is that our parents and Athrun will personally be on this ship as well." Olania said as she put her computer away then floated to the catwalk. She and Gordon both wore the ZAFT top gun uniforms.

"Yeah it be good to finally be assigned to the same team as our parents, and even another hero of the last two wars." Gordon said as he leaned on the railing. "And I can actually meet my Idol, the Chairman." Gordon continued.

"Yeah yeah, I know that you want to be just like him, but the only thing is you are going to need one of those Gundam machines." Olania said flinging some bangs out of her face. "You mention him so much when we talk about missions or something." She said as Gordon nodded.

"Yeah and what about his wife, the Queen of ORB." Gordon said. "Such a babe." Gordon told her as she giggled.

"As always, why don't you just try to find a girl for yourself. There are very plenty of girls that could possibly find you attractive just need to look." Olania said standing up. "Well I am off duty now, time to go shopping for a bit, I will see you tomorrow correct at the little meeting where our parents get some new ZAFT units." Olania said leaving waving buy to her cousin.

Back on Earth in the ORB military camp at the shooting range two gunmen were shooting their targets at the highest difficulty. One was a sandy blonde haired teenager who fired his standard pistol at the target. He was good as good can be as a few times he got the bullet to bounce from one target to another destroying the both of them. Beside him was a light brown haired man who was also fireing just as well as the person beside him. Every target was the same to both of the two men and they hit each with deadly accuracy. "Come On I have to win this time no more ties." The sandy blonde haired man said as he shattered another target.

"Listen Ken I will never make it easy on you when doing this contest." The brown haired teen said to the legendary Kevin Walker and Aelan son. As they both fired another few shots as the targets ended. Beside them a score board showed their scores. 1100 for one person showed up as on the other one the same number showed.

"Damn," Ken said then he said something profound in Russian.

"Hey take it easy on the language man. Its only a small contest." The other person said.

"Right Dante, but I am trying to be better than my father at something. My father is so strange, I am almost the same age as what he looks. Infact I almost the same age as my mom looks as well. Its so weird." Ken said as Dante nodded.

"Hey I just realized we are late to meet with the others." Dante said as Ken nodded.

"Yeah and Maria will obviously be waiting for you." Ken said as he grabbed his pack. Dante noticed something falling from the sky as it was heading towards the ocean.

"Hey Ken what is that?" Dante asked pointing to the object as it was heading away from them.

"I don't know but I am pretty sure it will be in the news sometime tomorrow" Ken said as he watched the item fly across the sky.

A few miles away at the home of Ken Walker was the Walker Mansion. The very place that was built nineteen years ago where Chris proposed to Meer. Outside the manor was a mobile suits Anti ship sword that was served as a Memorial of the friends lost and the sword belonged to the Crimson Blade. Inside the building sitting in a chair having a cup of coffee and reading a book about Coffee was Andy Waltfeld. Beside him on the couch watching a big screen T.V. were Murrue and Neo La Flaga.

Neo had chosen to go with Neo as his first name and took the last name of his former self and Murrue did not mind such a thing. It took several weeks to get used to this for everyone but they got it right now. Murrue and Neo had a baby girl that was currently in her arms as right now was a few minutes before its nap time. That was when a sudden raddle went through the house.

Andy had the most displeasentness out of everyone as the raddle happened as he was taking a sip of coffee spilling it all over himself. "Damn, when are those two going to actually stop fighting like this?" Andy said as he stood up wiping the hot water off of himself.

"Out of all these years and Aelan is still bitter about a few things." Neo said as Murrue nodded.

"You would to if I was like Kevin to you, killing all of your friends. She still holds some bitterness about the whole thing." Murrue said as the baby was playing with her finger. Another raddle could be heard as the T.V.'s signal vanished.

"Damn I wish they do this outside rather than in here." Neo and Andy said as a few rooms over.

A sandy blonde haired man landed back first into the wall as infront of him was a woman that had black hair with blonde highlights. Out of her wrists were two three foot blades made of Titanium Alloy as out of the jade eyed man were six blades sticking from his knuckles of the same metal. The man was Kevin Walker, aka Hydra of the Destroyers as he fought his wife Aelan Walker aka The Siren. Kevin did a back flip as Aelan dived to attack him as she missed him. Her blades retracted back into her wrists as she landed hands first onto the ground as she propelled herself at Kevin who was currently in the air. When her feet were about to connect to him he grabbed them twisting her in mid air. A few seconds later the two of them landed at the same time.

Before Kevin could blink though Aelan had one of her blades at the throat of Kevin's. "I win this time sweaty." She said giving him a peck Kiss as the both of them retracted their blades.

"Damn, now what am I to do for the rest of the day?" Kevin asked her as she backed away grabbing a towel from a rack.

"You could actually get back to work, didn't you say you be back by one, its almost two you know." She said as Kevin looked at his wrist to see a broken watch. He took it and threw it into a trash can.

"I lose more watches this way." He said as he walked to his wife and grabbed his wedding ring from the table. After he put it on his finger he kissed his wife. "I will see you tonight right?" He asked her as she kissed him back nodding.

"You got that right." She said leaving the room as he did as well splitting up with her going to the living room as Kevin went to the Garage. When Aelan came into the livingroom with a tube black top on and black Jeans. Neo looked up to see her.

"Hey its about time, you two have way to much fun back there." Neo said as Aelan smiled at him.

"Ha that should be something I say to you when you and Murrue are alone at night." Aelan told him as Andy let out a chuckle as he was trying to get the T.V. up and running again.

"She got you there pretty boy." Andy said as he was setting the T.V. Up again as outside the sound of a motorcycle engine. Aelan watched her husband leave heading to the company he now owned.

"So when is lover boy going to get back home?" Murrue asked as Aelan chuckled.

"When he usually does my friend, when he usually does." Aelan told her. "Now isn't it soon time you put that kid of yours to bed for a nap?" Aelan said taking a seat on the chair that Andy was siting in. "Hey Tiger, you spill something here?" She asked as Andy nodded.

"And its your fault to." Neo said as Aelan nodded.

"Most likely." She said.

Speeding down the road Kevin Walker drove to his company of Morgenroete, Inc to work on a project he decided to make. The project was the new G-Weapons that the military was to use in the defence of ORB as everyone knew the threat from the words of Dullindal and the movement of the Mendel Colony and the obvious ships seen inside the shield. "I have a bad feeling some bad things are going to be happening soon." Kevin said racing into the garage of the Morgenroete company.

A/N: A new begining for a new story. I am trying to pick up everyone I know I will miss a few but its good to keep it going. I hope my readers enjoy this story just as much as the anticipated story a New saga. I hope everyone will Enjoy

Nicky&Infinite Freedom: Hey its about time Nicky, I am glad you liked a New Saga and finding out this little thing of the two of you look like two of my main characters, not exactly main, I have a hard time putting someone elses OC into a story and give them good screen time along with so many others but as the this is completely new, everyone will be good. Oh and I hope you two like Ken, as in a way lol your son. Oh and just to tell you Infinite, My name is Chris as well.

Solid: Well you see how Kevin and Aelan are getting along, and everyone are so old now geesh. I am glad to see you were not surprised to See Chris propose to Meer, I needed to do something to signify that marriage will go for the characters and so forth. Everyone is married now in this story.

That Clone will be found out next chapter as what Oracle called her the Phoenix will be the first of this new ABADDON project to come forth. And the new clone of Kevin, who said he was cloned from Kevin's own DNA what if it is from one of his clones DNA which is still the same thing but you might get my drift. Oh and about Rey not being the last, you got that right, Mu's dad had more than just 2 clones made.

Heavyarmsbuster: Tomahawks are nothing comapared to what I have instore for the Buster, which will now be known in this story as the Buster X as its partner the Duel X will be making an appearance soon.

White Shadow: Dude, I have made my mobile suits and I have 27 original characters for this story, and nearly all of them have a mobile suit of their own. And I have spent a week getting information and mobile suits, ships, technology the works for this story. If i can do all of that I am pretty sure you can to.


	2. Chapter 2: Phoenix

Chapter: 2 Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own the main Idea's of Gundam or any of the machines mentioned in Destiny.

Kevin Walker finally got to Morgenorete as he entered the main hangar. The Place sure changed over the years as there were only a few of ORBs old Murasames and M1 Astrays, instead it is now full of the five new G-Weapons and the new grunt mobile suit the M2-Astrays. And inside the place was the Silverwind II the ship that once held Kevin and his friends during the end of the last war. He noticed Erica Simmons and Kira Yamato talking infront of him. They never really changed from the last war, but Erica's coat was now blue with a Morgenorete insignia on it. "Oh Lord Walker its good to see you finally arrived." Erica said as Kira looked up from the computer.

Kira was finishing the last adjustments to the M-2 Astrays Operating System. "Hey Kevin, whats up?" Kira asked as Kevin came over to him to see the adjustments to the OS.

"Kira, you know me I am the boss remember, Besides I just want to see how everyone is doing in this project." Kevin said as he looked up at one of the mobile suits. He looked at the ORB-004 Reaper Gundam, The machine looked to be a copy of Shani's Forbidden Gundam, It stood at about the same height and had a back pack of the same design, it was just equipped now with more Beam weapons rather than machine Gun as its scythe was now a beam weapon. The scythe was inspired by the remaining data on the Wraith Gundam that Tolle used back during the first war.

"So, sir do you want each of the Gundams to have Max units within them?" Erica asked as Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, any type of help the new pilots can get will be good." Kevin said as he looked beside the Reaper to see the ORB 002 White Lightning. The Mobile suit had the general design of the Black Lightning from the Last war that was piloted by Chris. This one had some radical changes as it had what seemed to be a DRAGOON back pack. And on its hips were two anti ship swords. "Make sure they are added in tonight, I think Maxes guidance will help the pilots of these machines out." He said looking at the other three.

"Yeah, no problem Kevin," Kira said as he looked at the machines. "I just wish that no more blood shed would be made." Kira said as Kevin nodded.

"Kira you know none of us want any more blood shed." Kevin said to him as at that moment.

At a virtual simulation game area, Nicola, Maria, and Raymond wait for their two friends Ken Walker and Dante Nexus. The three waited as the other two arrive. Maria was the first to speak as she went over to Dante. "Its about time." She said giving him a kiss.

"Sorry we are late guys, Ken here wanted to try to show me up in target practice." Dante said as Ken punched him in the arm, but the thing was that Ken held back most of his strength do to the genetic enhancements handed to him from his mother and father. "Hey man I know it was my Idea actually." Dante said to his girlfriend.

"Well if you two lovebirds are done, could we play our usual game?" Raymond ask as they all nodded. Each went into the place and went right for the five pods along the wall. Each got in and strapped themselves in.

"Hey what machine is everyone taking this time?" Nicola asked as Ken was the first to answer.

"The usual Wraith." Ken said with a smile.

"Aegis" Maria said as Dante looked over.

"Akatsuki." Dante told them.

"Hmm I will go with the Abyss this time, it is so underated for some reason." Raymond said as he selected the machine from the list.

"Alrighty and I guess I will go with the Strike, always like it and Impulse for some reason." Nicola said as on everyones screen, the GUNDAM came on telling what was what for the unit. Nicola got an extra Screen though which allowed her to choose which striker pack she wanted. "Hmm I guess I will go with this one." She said as she selected the Aile Strike.

"Same as usual guys, protect ORB and betray our machines Alliance" Nicola said with a wink as everyone nodded.

"Alright then" Ken said as he took the controls.

"LETS DO IT!" They all called as they were taken to their simulation world.

a few minutes later ut in the street a few blocks from the groups location a woman in a red two piece dress stood on the corner of a street as she saw a red sports car coming. "Objective acquired." she said to herself as she came and revealed her smooth leg to the car as it came to a immediate stop.

"Do you need a ride miss?" The man asked as she looked at him with violet eyes and nodded.

"Yeah hitch hiking don't seem to work so may as well be sexy about it." The long haired Red headed girl said with a sly smile.

"Hmm hmm hmm, I first thought you were just some hooker looking for someone to play on." The man said with a smile.

"For giving me a ride, I could do that as payment." She said with a wink as the man began to sweat. "So good sir where do you work at?" She asked.

The man was undoing his collar do to being uncomfortable with a wet collar. "I'm Mr. Gonaka of the Morgenroete, Inc but I am afraid that is all I can say." He said as the red headed girl put her right hand on his inner thigh.

"No I shouldn't." he said moving her hand away as in response the Red head began to use her finger to draw a circle on his chest with her left hand. And she also brought her right hand to his cheek. That was when something odd began to happen, her right hands index finger nail grew a little bit as it punctured the skin of the mans face. "Ouch" he said as the fingernail went back to its normal length.

"Whats wrong?" the girl asked. As he wiped away a small bit of blood from his face.

"I don't know for sure it felt like something sharp hit me." He answered her.

"Alright but could you please tell me about the project Morgenroete is working on?" She asked again.

"Not much just working on five new G-Weapons designed by Chris Nexus and Kevin Walker." He said then covering his mouth. "I shouldn't of said that."

"Oh really and where is the data on these five suits?" She asked. He kept his hands over his mouth to keep from speaking, 'hmm he must of found out he was injected with a truth serum.' she thought to herself. "Remove your hands from your mouth or" she began as five long sharp pieces of metal extended from her fingernails like lady Deathstrike from X-Men. "Or else you will never leave here alive." she said threatening the man.

"Alright the data is all on my laptop protected by a password only a few of us know!" the man called as she saw the Laptop on the back seat.

"Ahh really, and what is this password?" She asked keeping her nails near the mans chest.

"Lord Walker came up with the Password, its TOVARISCH all capitals." He said as she grabbed the Laptop from the back seat.

"Ahh how kind of you to tell me" She said as her left hand went to his back while the Laptop was under her right arm. "Thank you for everything." She said giving him a peck of a kiss on his forehead but everything stopped. Five three inch blades of the color of a fingernail extended out of the mans chest killing him instantly. The car immediately stopped infront of a simulator game shop as just leaving the place Nicola, along with Maria Zala, Ken Walker also with them was Raymond Yamato, and brown haired boy with the name of Dante Nexus all walk out of the place laughing and everything. Inside the car the girl pulled out a grenade from her purse and pulled the Pin. "Thank you again dead man." She said backing up her fist and had it punch right through the roof of the car. The sound of Metal bending was heard all over the street.

Ken was the first to see the object in his had as his eyesight was perfect thanks to his parents alteration. He saw the standard hand grenade in the womans hand. Before she let go of the clip however she grabbed the mini computer in the back of the car and jumped out of the hole that was made. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Ken called as Raymond ducked as Dante and Ken covered the other two girls as they hit the ground. A few seconds later a loud boom was heard as Fire erupted from the car. A door of the car flew overthem smashing into the shop that they had just left.

"What the HELL WAS THAT!" Nicola called as Ken looked off into the distance to see a red headed woman jumping from roof top to roof top.

"I don't know." Ken said as he looked on to see the figure leaving the area.

"I will just say one thing, that video camera better of picked something up because I swore I saw the woman jump from out of that thing." Raymond pointed out as the video camera was black from the smoke of the explosion.

"Why do I have a feeling this is only the start to a very bad year." Maria said as Dante helped her up.

The Next day. . . up in the PLANTs Lunamaria, Shinn, Yzak, and Dearka were all waiting for Athrun at the place they were told to wait. "So Yzak how is Lisa doing these days?" Dearka asked as Yzak perked up.

"Lisa, she is doing alright, just the regular morning symptoms that every pregnant woman gets." Yzak said as Luna rolled her eyes.

"Listen boys you have no Idea how that is like." She said as the guys nodded.

"You got us there." Dearka said sitting in the chair. Shinn was looking at a newspaper to see what was going on, the stranger thing though was that he had his sister Cell phone on his belt. "Hey Shinn what is the news today?" Dearka asked.

"Not much, just that the Mendel Colony has begin to move towards Earth still with the shield online." Shinn said. "But it doesn't seem to be going very fast, now where is that Chairman of ours?" Shinn said as Yzak looked over to the door.

"If I know Athrun he will be here in, five, four, three, two, one." And as if on cue Athrun came through the door. "Ha see I knew it." Yzak said as Dearka chuckled to himself.

"Ahh so the four of you are here, good." Athrun said as Luna, Yzak, and Dearka gave their Chairman a salute. Shinn on the otherhand still didn't like to salute to someone he knew for a long time. "Please no formalities we are all still friends after all."

"So what is it that you wanted to show us?" Shinn asked.

"Your new mobile suits." Athrun said with a sly smile that perked everyones attention, "If the four of you would follow me." He said leading them to a door much like where Dullindal kept the Saviour when Athrun saw it for the first time. As they entered onto the Catwalk they looked across as Lights began to show four mobile suits. Shinn and Lunamaria noticed the two that were closest to the door.

"DESTINY IMPULSE!" The two called as indeed the two machines stood tall infront of each other as they were both on either side of the Catwalk.

"Yep I knew the two of you would know them, and they are your new units." Athrun said as Dearka and Yzak continued to walk down the path. "Luna, your impulse has changed a little bit. It no longer only has three different modes. We have made more for you, four to be exact." Athrun told her.

"So this thing has seven modes now besides its normal mode?" Luna asked.

"Yep, your new modes however are in the same sense as the three Gundams stolen by the Earth Forces back during the last war. And it has a pack that makes it resemble the Destiny Gundam." Athrun said as Shinn looked at her.

"Well it looks like we will be piloting the same machine once in a while." Luna said with a shrug.

"No way." Yzak called as Dearka looked opposite of the side that Yzak called about.

"This can't be." Dearka said as he looked at the machine.

"The Duel!" Yzak said as Dearka nodded.

"And the Buster!" He said as Athrun came over and put a hand on their shoulders.

"Indeed, with some improvements." Athrun said as beside him the Buster had changed its looks a little. It had its old armaments but now it also had what looked like a gatling gun on its left arm. "Dearka, this unit is the ZGMF X11A Buster X." Athrun told him. "It is similar to your older version but this one is equipped with a Nuclear engine and it has the beam type weapons located in various parts of its body." Athrun said turning to Yzak who was already in the cockpit of the other mobile suit. "Yzak!" Athrun called as Yzak looked up.

"So this is the ZGMF X12A Duel X interesting." Yzak said scanning the system. "Hmm seems to be more Agile than the original and doesn't have the Assault Shroud capablitie." Yzak said as he looked at his new weapons. "Shotel's can combine with shield to make a crusher. Nice. And I can combine the Shotel's together for a boomerang and they can act as a anti beam shield. Now that can come in handy." Yzak said as Dearka and the others were in the mobile suits. The Duel X stood as it had two Scythe like weapons on its back. In the Impulse Lunamaria was looking at the specs of its new modes.

"Lets see the new modes make this thing now an Amphibious machine, and three of the new modes give it a new mobile armor modes." Luna said as Shinn was scanning his systems.

"Hmm speed and power outputs have been enhanced do to a Nuclear Engine," Shinn said to himself as he got up. "Hey Athrun, are these going on that new flag ship of yours?" Shinn called as Athrun turned to them.

"Yep" Athrun told him as Shinn nodded.

"Then its good to be with you again commander!" Luna called.

"Indeed but just treat me as a pilot, Your captain is actually Arthur," Athrun told them. "Thats right, I am not going to sit by when my men go into battle I will be as well." Athrun said.

"Good, I hated it when the Chairmans sat pretty at someplace and didn't actually do something." Yzak said as Athrun nodded.

Back at Morgenorete Kevin was working on some files and looking over the specs of his own Gundam that he received from Chris so long ago. The Specs have changed however from the time he has gotten it, along with the other Nexus Gundams, he has given them some new tech. Mainly just a Neutron Jammer Canceler and a nuclear engine is all. The only two suits that actually changed out of the four machines were the Encephalon and the Lionheart. Both machines changed their names and were given some new technology to each. Kevin's Lionheart was now equipped with the Zero System his father made and the new version of the buster Rifles and was now called the Sturmfalke Custom. Where he even changed the color scheme of the suit to match the former Sturmfalke.

He then looked at the former Encephalon, Chris Nexus changed the suit dramaticly except for the addition to the new engine, he has changed its color and some new weapons. What the main changes were the new Wings added on that resembled the Ragnarok's wings in more ways than looks. Next was the color scheme of the Gundam from its original colors to a Silver color. Then last was the name, Chris felt it to be right thing to do to change its name to the Song that Meer sang that he said he could hear. Chris called the Mobile suit, Silver Wing. All the other machines though remained the same as they did before.

Outside in the Mobile suit deck two people the parents of Dante Nexus worked on their two units. The two units stood side by side. The Solomon and the Avalanche X. Not actually part of Athrun's X series mobile suits aka the new Duel and Buster. Garret and Alexis helped each other out to clean the machines do to being in the darkness for so long. Not far from them was the Akatsuki that stood as golden as ever.

Kevin's phone began to ring as he pressed a button on the video phone. "Yes?" He asked as on the screen appeared to be a sexy Purple haired girl. "What is it Allana?" Kevin asked as she smiled.

"M'Lord your son has been calling saying he wants to talk to you." She said as he nodded.

"Put him through Allana." He said as she nodded then the image changed to his son. "Hey Ken what is it?"

"Dad something happened at the Simulation place Yesterday, It will be on the news tonight so I will tell you then, I can only say that it was bad." Ken said out of breathe." Ken said.

Kevin had a grim look on his face. "Ok I will see you later then." Kevin said as he turned the phone off. "Damn I think that soon something bad will happen." He said as he remembered earlier that day Chris came by his place with Erika to ask of something.

Earlier that day. . . At the Walker mansion Chris and Kevin were haveing a Coffee with each other. "So what is it that you wanted to come and ask?" Kevin asked him.

"I wish to move the Dynasty to the undergound hangar by my place. Along with its Jeklar Pack." Chris said as Kevin looked at him. "I have a feeling that this ABADDON project is coming close and we need everyone ready for combat." Chris told him as he nodded.

"Yes I am afraid you may be right, hence the reason why I am giving word to the Silverwind Crew and the Archangel Crew to be ready for Combat at any time. And the underground escape system is being routed to the escape shuttles and other places." Kevin said as Aelan was also siting in the room.

"Should we get everyone to them now?" She asked.

"It would be wise but we want them to have some fun before the time comes." Chris said as he looked over at Erika who was on the computer. "I just want them to have as long as possible peace time." Chris told them as the two Destroyers nodded. "And I want to see my daughter dance and Sing at the Concert tomorrow." Chris said as the others nodded.

"Ok I will get a truck to take the Dynasty to your place Chris, and a Shuttle that will follow you and Nicola around, just to tell you its colored Red to be special out of the others." Kevin told him. "That shuttle will take you and Nicola right to your hangar" Kevin told him as Chris nodded.

"Alright, I will see the rest of you later." Chris said standing up and going to the door to leave as Erika came with him.

"Hopefully the ABADDON thing comes later." Aelan said as Kevin nodded.

Back at the present time

Kevin looked out the window to see the new ship that is designed to carry the new mobile suits and a few extra's outside as the Dynasty Gundam, was being carried on a Truck and then begin its transport to the Hangar under Chris' house. "I hope you know what you are doing giving that weapon to your daughter Chris." Kevin said to himself as He seen Erika get out of the ORB-005 Dynasty cockpit after adding in its Max system.

"Alright take this to Chris' hangar, by request of Kevin!" She called to the driver after hoping off as he waved by and took off.

"From the threat of the Colony moveing closer to the Planet I think I should have Raymond and I move to Kevin's place where the Strike Freedom is at." Kira said wiping his hands with a cloth.

"That be a good Idea Kira." She said as She looked up at Garret and Alexis. "Garret Alexis, I think it would be wise for the two of you to take your machines to the base!" Erica called as Garret looked over at her.

"I agree!" He called hoping into the cockpit as Alexis hopped into the Avalanche X's cockpit.

Meanwhile later that Night Kevin, Aelan, Murrue, Neo, Andy, Kira, Raymond, and Ken were all watching the news as Kevin already inserted a disk to copy the video. The Video was a bit fuzzy but they could make it out. "This is a light terrorist attack done early Yesterday afternoon and Police are still baffled by the wounds that are now none as the cause of death." The reporter said as Kevin saw something he didn't notice on the video before. As the Car was about to explode he seen an image of a person jump from the car then it went up in Flames.

"There that was it!" Ken said as Kevin got up and ejected the disk. "Whats up dad?" Ken asked.

"I need to take a closer look at this." Kevin told him. He went to a video editing room and put the disk into the computer. Kevin sat down and with lighting fast typeing of a coordinator was able to get to the scene he wanted. "Hmm," Kevin said as he zoomed in on the girl and began to sharpen the picture as it began to take shape. "Ok just a few more seconds and we would see who she is," Kevin said.

"I am betting money though she is a destroyer from the Mendel Colony" Aelan said as Kevin backed away from his seat with utter shock as he recognized the girl almost immediatly.

"No, it can't be, it just can't be not her." He said backing away from the screen. "Ken get Kira he has to see this!" Kevin told his son as Ken did so.

"Kevin do you know who she is?" Chris asked as Kevin nodded slowly as he recognized the woman all to well, while Aelan and Chris had no idea of who this girl was.

"She was someone I met on Heliopolis and was aboard the Archangel, Kira was going out with her then until she was kidnapped." Aelan then went wide eyed as she remembered a girl that looked exactly like this woman that was with her step dad for a little while.

"No!" Aelan said as Kevin nodded.

"Yeah I had a feeling you might of known her Aelan." Kevin said as Chris was a bit confused.

In a few minutes, Kira and Murrue came in. "So what is the emergency that you had to get me here so fast?" Kira asked as Kevin put a hand on Kira's shoulder.

"The thing you are about to see will probably shock you." Kevin said as he moved out of the way of the T.V. screen which had the woman from the car explosion on it. In full detail and zoomed in.

"No. . ." Kira went backing up as he had a really bad flash back.

_The picture of the Dominion shuttle that Kira just saved from the beam rifle shot from Rau Le Creusets attack as Kira looked to the eyes of his girl friend then the horror he felt when a barrel gun from Rau's mobile suit blasted the Shuttle from a different angle._

_"It can't be Flay?" Kira called as the woman on the picture was exactly who he said._

"Thats what I thought Flay Allster back from the dead and what looks to be better than she once was." Kevin said as Murrue turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Murrue asked him.

"She seems to have the abilities of a destroyer now." Aelan said with a sad face.

Kira and Murrue looked at the two destroyers with surprise. "What you mean, but how?" Kira asked as he remembered her death at the hands of Rau Le Creuset so long ago. That day was the end of the war and the end of her life as Kira felt a piece of himself die that day.

"I met her when she was onboard the Vesalius. I didn't really bother to get to know her though." Aelan told them as they looked at her. "Rau kept her in his room most of the time as she was to scared to leave the room." Aelan explained.

Kevin was now looking at the picture a bit closer. "Now this is weird." Kevin said as they all looked at him. "If this is the real Flay, how come she only looks to be only 6 years older than when she died?" Kevin asked himself and the others.

"Don't know" Aelan said with a shrug as Kira was still in shock.

"But It just can't Be Flay is alive! And in ORB!" Kira said as he was about to turn to leave.

"Kira where are you going?" Kevin asked.

"I am going to find her." Kira said as Aelan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kira, are you sure she will even remember you?" Aelan asked as she was now in the way of the door.

A/N: Ahh Flay is back from the dead, now that I think about it Phoenix is a good name for the Flay Destroyer lol. Now the question is how will she act when she sees everyone. And even the Archangel, how will she act and what will she do. Find out next chapter as a Destoyer Battle will take place along with the first attack of this new ABADDON project and its Mobile Suits and see everyone back in action!

Notes to Reviewers: Wow 7 reviews for my first chapter, that is a all time record for me lol.

Infinite Freedom: In a way yes, the genetic experiments done on Kevin when he was young and the ABADDON project Aelan was a part of obviously done something to him. Now the quesiton is by how much. Everything else that you say, we may have to wait and see.

Siren: This is for you Nicky lol. I took into consideration about the nickname you don't mind me to call you. And yes Ragnarok and Lionheart will be returning even though Lionheart is a different name. Olania hmm I wonder as well. Should I or not, and also who will I hook Gordon up with? Also for both you and Infinite, good luck in trying to stop the engagement, it is so much better to be proposed to rather than an assigned Marriage.

Heaveyarmsbuster: Well Buster was just introduced and if you check out Mahq . net, you can probably see that many of its armaments now are from both of your favourite Mechs lol

Solid: This review was indeed long for a first chapter.

About Meryl being the leader of the Earth Forces, the funny thing is I know she is a coordinator, so to her silver eyes. Kind of gave it away lol. About Aelan's and Kevin's Tussle, well who else better to spar against than someone who went through the same thing as they did. Well in a sense they both did anyways.

About Dante he isn't quite a Coordiator, in other words, Mu's dad and that family are not the only Newtypes, and if you look on the characters in a New Saga you can tell who the pops is. Now about this Abaddon thing, stay tuned to find out everything as next chapter can give some really good details about everything.

Ultimate Coordinator- Hey I didn't foget Kira, I just found chapter 1 not the time to add him.

White Shadow - Glad to be of help to you and I await the next chapter in your story.

Zelinko: It is just the standard Gelgoog model, The advance versions haven't been made yet do to that its the newest model of mobile suit to ZAFT in this story. And they may get some new Gelgoog versions soon. Or sometime.


	3. Chapter 3: Armageddon

Chapter 3: Armageddon, Return of the Gundams

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG THAT APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER! SE owns it do to one of its best RPG game sagas ever made

Kira could not believe what Aelan said to him. "Of course Flay would remember me!" Kira told her as she shook her head no.

"She could she could not, I tell you she has the high possiblity of not knowing you. Logos used something to alter Memories. If they still have it, then she might not remember you or have really bad memories about you." Aelan told him. "We also need to know why she is here to begin with." Aelan told him. "For now we just have to wait." She told him as Kira looked away from her ashamed.

"Listen Kira we all want to know whats going on but right now isn't the time, we need rest, and with her nearby the other destroyers can't be to far behind." Kevin told him as Kira then nodded.

"Fine I will be going to bed now." Kira said leaving the group there.

"May our goddess protect us in the times to come." Kevin said looking at the frozen picture of Flay.

Meanwhile in an abandoned Museum the appointed Flay Alster sat on a bench looking at the data as she sends it to someone else. Her fingers were going through the Laptop as though she was a coordinator. "Hmm the boss will really like this data." She said as she remembered her briefing.

Mendel Colony Briefing room. twelve people stood in the room as they wait for their commander for a briefing. Each person were of their own style as starting on the left side of the Room was Flay, the very person remembering this. To her right stood three girls and nine men each in their own attire. Then through the main door came their commander as they saluted him. "Ahh its good to see you are all ready, as we attack ORB in two days." The man said as he looked exactly like Kevin Walker.

"Yes Bahamut we are ready." Someone said as another person that looked like him looking at Bahamut.

"Alrighty, before the battle though we are sending Phoenix." The man said looking at Flay. "She is going to be getting the data we need." He said as she nodded. "You will go by shuttle rather than mobile suit, to conspicuous." He told her.

Back in Present time and On earth. Flay layed back as she got a radio message from her base. "Phoenix here." She said as she then smiled. "Ok mobile suit here afternoon got it." She said as she looked at the laptop. A snickered smile crept across her face. "Lets see maybe I should tell them where I am before the end." She said reaching the computer with one hand. She hacked into the system and began to type a message to Kevin Walker, Kira Yamato, and Aelan Walker. The three people she knew rather well She then cracked her fingers for a second and looked at the Laptop. "Ahh I will give it to them tomorrow, and then they can see an old friend." She said falling asleep on the bench.

At the Nexus house Chris was in his office as he looked over the Jet form of the Dynasty Gundam being fitted with its Jekla Launcher. His phone then began to ring as he answered it. "Hello." He said as his wife was on the other end.

"Hey cutie something wrong?" She asked as Chris almost fell out of his chair. "Whoa take it easy its only me." She said with a smile as Chris could See Lacus behind her waving.

"Hey Chris!" She called as Chris waved at her.

"So where are you?" Chris asked her as she smiled.

"ZAFTs Carpentaria base. We will be getting a ride to ORB tomorrow, we can't wait to see our kids perform." Meer said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and I see you bought yourself some new pajamas." Chris said as she smiled.

"Actually I didn't they were a gift from the Chairman for coming to the PLANTs to perform." She told him.

"That Athrun, giving gifts to other guys wives." Chris said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Any Idea on when the shuttle will arrive?" Chris asked her as Lacus came over to the phone.

"We will be arriving at about noonish. Don't worry we will arrive in time." Lacus said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright thanks Lacus." Chris said as Meer got a bit of a worried face. "Whats wrong Meer?" Chris asked her.

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow for some reason." Meer said as Lacus got a grim look. "You know with the Colony moving towards the Planet now." She told him as Chris nodded.

"Yeah everyone is worried about that." Chris told her. "That is why Kevin has made sure the ORB Army is ready to go out at any moment and all escape shuttles are to head to the nearest Shuttle." Chris told her. "Don't worry, we are ready for anything as the new Machines have been given their final touches. And heck, the Earth Forces are patroling the Oceans everywhere as ZAFT is keeping a close eye on the Colony." Chris told her. "If anything odd happens, we will be alerted immediatly." Chris told her as Meer nodded.

"Alright I will worry less but you can't stop me from worrying." Meer said as Chris nodded.

"Alright good night dear." Chris said blowing a Kiss.

Meer nodded "Give our daughters a Hug for me tonight." Meer said with a wink as Chris nodded and then turned off the phone as Chris looked at the Dynasty one more time as the area began to shut down in power.

"I hope that our worst Fears do not appear tomorrow." Chris said as he took the elevator back to the house.

That night Kevin and Aelan slept in the same bed. The latest thing on their minds was the new Flay.

The Dream

But then their thoughts began to change, rather then being in the same bed the two of them were now in the cockpit of a mobile suits. When the cockpits came to life they saw twelve mobile suits and Mobile Armor fire by them destroying the ORB city behind them. "Hey what the hell?" Aelan called as a three headed BuCUE jumped by them and opened its middle heads Mouth to fire a Syllica beam like that of the Aegis, Calamity and Raider. Once it destroyed the Target it then changed into a mobile suit.

"What in the world?" Kevin asked himself.

Then they both heard a voice in their heads. "Aelan, Kevin please leave ORB at once, you are in danger!" A familiar voice called but they couldn't put their fingers on who. "Please this is only a vision of what your reality could be." The voice said as infront of them were thirteen people with shadows over their faces.

"The two of you will pay for living." They all said in unsion as they charged at Kevin and Aelan.

Out of Dream.

Kevin and Aelan both shot straight up Sweat coming off of them as the two of them both had Blades extended. "What. . ." Aelan panted. Then she turned to Kevin. "The hell was that?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Kevin said as he looked at his wife. "But I don't like it." Kevin said as he looked over to see his Laptop with its little signal that he had mail. The sun was in its eleven o'clock position. Outside as Kevin walked over in a pair of jogging pants. "Hmm now who could be sending me mail?" Kevin wondered as he sat at the desk and began to type.

He opened as the Message said this.

_Dear, Kevin Walker or is it Snake I have lost track_

_Well anyway if you want answers about the attack on that car, I suggest you come by the museum this afternoon. Oh and bring siren with you._

_Sincerely Phoenix_

_"So that is what Flay is going by these days." Kevin said as he looked it over._

"So her trap has been set and she is using herself as bait." Aelan said thinking.

"Indeed, and I don't want the others to know about his, this is just for us." Kevin told her as Aelan nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile. Chris, Nicola, Erika, Maria, and Raymond were all back stage of the stage that was set for the concert. Nicola, Maria, and Raymond were all getting ready as Nicola made sure her microphone worked as the others tuned their instruments. "Sis could I possibly dance onstage with you?" Erika asked as Nicola looked at her.

"Sure, just don't bump into me ok" Nicola said with a wink as Erika nodded.

Erika then went off to get ready as she was now to dance along side her sister. "That was sure nice of you." Maria said applying some lipstick.

"Hey, its my sister I have to be nice to her." Nicola said as she put on a earing of a small pearl on. "I hope this thing goes well." She said as Raymond tuned his guitar.

"Well I am ready." He said as he wore a black vest with a red shirt underneath it. It had as symbol on it which was a circle intertwined with three ovals. Infact Maria and Nicola had the same symbol somewhere on their clothing. They called it the Trinity to symbolize theif bands friendship.

"Yeah I guess I am." Maria said as she turned to her best friend. "What about you Nicola?" She asked as Nicola got a bit of a stage fright written face. "Something wrong?" Maria asked her.

"Oh its nothing don't worry about it. I just wish Mom was here to see me sing." She said as Chris left the room. "I so wanted to have mom here." She said as Raymond put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Nic don't worry, I wanted my mom to see me Play." Raymond said as he had his guitar on his back.

"Yeah that is true." She said as Chris came back in with three people behind him. He then Grunted to get their attention. Nicola, Maria, and Ray looked over to see three woman standing behind Chris. One with long black hair that was wearing a semi revealing gown. Antoher woman beside her with long pink hair that was Maria's mother. And beside her in a ORB military Uniform was the Queen of ORB Cagalli.

"MOM" The three of them called as Each of them hugged their respective mother.

Meer hugged her child as did the others. "We would not miss this special day for all of you." Meer told them as Cagalli and Lacus nodded in agreement. "Now what do the three of you say we get the show on the road." Meer said as Nicola nodded.

Ray and Maria were the first to move as they climbed onto two seperate hovercrafts. "See you out there." The two said as they controlled the hovercraft with their feet.

Out by the main stage the Lights begin to Dim on the inside of the building. Maria and Raymond flew around Playing their Guitars.

Just then the spot lights came on to the stage as Nicola stood there.

"What can i do for you

What can i do for you

What can i do for you

What can i do for you

I can hear you

What can i do for you

What can i do for you" The announcement called as Nicola began to dance.

"What can i do for you" It said again as everyone began to cheer as Meer began to pull Lacus and Cagalli to the stage as the five girls danced to the beat.

"Far beneath the hazy boarders of my heart

I can see a place

It's something like this

Every now and then I

don't know what to do

Still I know that I

Can never go back" Nicola sang as at that moment at ORBs abandoned Museum.

Kevin and Aelan swing open the massive doors to the museum as the two walked into the massive halls of history. The sound of their footsteps echoed throughout the building as the eerie silence crept throughout the building. "You know Kevin I have a bad feeling about this." Aelan said as she kept her hands clenched ready to extend two forearm blades.

At the Stadium Nicola and the other girls continue to dance. "All the things I've seen

In those hazy dreams

Can't compare to what

I see tonight

Everythings so different

That it brings me to my knees" Nicola sang as she waved her hangs snapping her fingers.

At the Abandoned Church Kevin had his fists tightened and his ears open for any sound out of the ordinary. "Yeah I agree." He said as he then heard a sudden click as he perked his attention to the ceiling of the building. "Shit get down" He called pushing Aelan out of the way as he jumped as well when a bullet bounced off of the floor where they once stood. The two looked up into the shadows as they saw a human figure jump from rafter to rafter with great speed. Aelan and Kevin both draw their revolvers and look to the ceiling.

"And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion

Has surrounded me

I won't give into it

Now I know, that world

It is the only

way my heart can go

I hear your voice calling out to me

You'll never be alone" Nicola said dancing as both Meer and Lacus brought Chris onto the stage to. As the Girls encouraged him to dance with everyone.

As at the Museum:

"Damn where did she go?" Aelan asked aiming in different areas as only silence roamed the room.

A laugh could be heard but thanks to the echos they could not tell where it was coming from. "It seems I am exactly like my code name." Flay called as she extended her blades from her finger nails in one hand and held a gun in the other. "I have risen from the ashes anew from what I once was, and I have the professor to thank for that." She said as she shot at Kevin shattering the glass that was behind him while he dodged just in the knick of time.

"What can I do for you

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

I can hear you" The announcement called.

At ZAFT the new Ship called the Minerva II as the Captain of the Ship ordered it to go towards the Mendel Colony as the Umbrella shield has gone down and two of the Ships on the Colony launched a few minutes Earlier. "Sir" Meyrin called. "Mobile suits detected!" She called.

"Which ones and How many?" Arthur asked.

"No Clue, a Large Group has launched. Thirteen signals and who knows how many more of the multiple machines.

"What can I do for you

What can I do for you

What can I do for you" The Announcement called.

"I don't plan on looking back on my own life

I don't ever plan

To feel I own you

Even if by chance everything should go wrong

You come in one day

And try to save me" Nicola sang dancing.

"What are you saying FLAY!" Kevin called as Flay was laughing again while changeing her position.

"Kevin you wont believe me if I tell you as I am not the only person from your past brought back to life." She said jumping from the rafters and right infront of the two destroyers. When she landed the wood underneath her split in several spots making it as though she made a small crater. Aelan shot at Flay but a electro magnetic shield appeared sending the bullet to Flays right shattering a window. "Oh my I thought you knew how the destroyers were, equipped with electric magnetic shields making us immune to bullets." Flay said with a laugh as she walked out of her small crater.

At the Stadium. "If from time to time

It's an upward climb

All I know is that I must believe

Cause the truth I'm seeking

Always was inside of me" Nicola called. As in Space Ten Mobile suits fly towards Earth as a Mobile Armor flew after the approaching ZAFT force as it was been followed by a few white Mobile suits that are the same thing as the Taurus from Gundam Wing. And four of the mobile suits were carrying two boxes.

"And when, I find, the world of Real Emotion

Has surrounded me

The many things that you

Taught me then

Will always be enough to get me through the pain

Because of you I am strong enough

To know I'm not alone" Nicola called as Chris and Meer were doing the Tango in a way.

"What can I do for you

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

What

can I do for you

What can I do for you

I can hear you" The Announcement called.

At the Museum:

"Damn" Aelan said as she extended her blades from her forearms.

"Oh I am so scared for an outdated version." Flay said as Kevin cocked an eyebrow. "ahh you seem interested Walker." She giggled as she looked up to see twelve things falling to the ground. "Yes Walker, you are no match for the Destroyers 2.0!" Flay called as she charged at the two. Aelan charged as well while Kevin extended his blades while Aelan came in for a swing she missed Flay, as she used Aelan as a catapult and kicked Kevin in the side of the face. While Kevins body began to fly away Flay used her speed to send him harder by using him as a catapult back towards Aelan. Aelan was shouldered in the back as she was forced into a glass display case shattering through it with her body

Stadium:

"And if, I find, the real without the motion

Has surrounded me

And I can't go on

And you are there

The moment that I close my eyes

You comfort me

We are connected

For all of time

I'll never be alone" Nicola sang dancing to the Music.

"Damn" Kevin whispered to himself as in a split second later Flay was standing over his body. Flay picked him up by the collar and raised him above her head.

"YOU AND KIRA WILL PAY FOR LETTING ME DIE!" Flay called as she threw him hard as he landed right on top of Aelan. The two went back and went right through the wall into a rebuilding of an old cathedral as they landed through one of the benches.

"Man was she always like this?" Aelan said sitting up as Kevin rolled off of her.

Stadium:

"And oh, I know, the world of Real Emotion

Has surrounded me

I won't give into it

Now I know, that world

It is the only way my heart can go

I hear your voice calling out to me

You'll never be alone" Nicola sang as the Announcement came on for one last time.

"What can I do for you

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

I can hear you

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

I can hear you

I can hear you" The announcement called as Nicola made a fist infront of her face. Just as she did Fireworks fired all over the area.

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no. Just depends on who she was with." Kevin commented brushing some splinters off of his shoulder.

"RAGHH" Came Flays voice as she shouldered Kevin and pushed him towards a stone pillar as they both went right through it. Aelan got up fast as she went after the two of them. Flay seen this coming and tried to kick Aelan in the gut but Aelan grabbed her ankle.

"Oh no you don't" Aelan said as she began to twirl the red head around in circles making Flay bash into the benches around her as Alean let her go making her fly towards the front of the cathedral. Flay adjusted her body so that she landed on the wall as though she landed upright on the floor, while looking at the two destroyers.

"Nice try bitch." Flay said as she propelled herself towards her two targets. She landed on her hands right infront of the two. Then she propelled herself and smashed her feet right into the torso of both Aelan and Kevin making them fly to the ceiling. She landed her feet on the ground then jumped after Aelan and grabbing her by the collar. When Aelan hit the ceiling and began to fall as she moved Aelan towards the ground as the two of them fell.

Aelan was the first to hit the ground as Kevin came at her after landing on his feet. His blades came close to Aelan's face as they landed beside her. "Listen Watch where you attack Kevin." Aelan said as Flay was laughing at the two destroyers. Kevin then went running after her as he went in for a horizontal rake at her. Flay ducked under him then kneed him in the gut. As he bent over feeling the pain from the womans attack. Before he knew it though he was grabbed by his jacket and thrown to the head of the cathedral. Flay jumped up grabbing onto his collar as he got embeded into the side of the building. Flay then used him as a catapult once again as she seen Aelan coming at her but hit her instead. Flay kicked Aelan into the gut as Aelan and Kevin fall to the ground as Flay landed on her feet.

"Oh Come On you two, from what I heard from the others you both were the best." Flay said as she shrugged at the two. She then looked at the sky to see a Dragon Mobile suit hover above as it dropped a golden and red mobile suit on the ground. "ITS ABOUT TIME!" She called to the Dragon mobile suit.

"Well re entry is a bitch to do in a mobile suit" came the familar voice to Aelan and Kevin. "Ahh I see the two of you remember me." He said again. "Its me its me, Jack Carter but I now go by Bahamut old friends." He said as Flay ran into the mobile suit.

Kevin was in shock to hear the name as he remembered the battle Chris had with the man as Chris fired the Buster Cannon to Carters Cockpit. "No you were Killed by Chris nineteen years ago!" Kevin called as Aelan looked at the mobile suit really pissed like. Just then the two boxes that were carried were dropped into the Ocean.

In the Ocean the two boxes exploded as two amphibious mobile suits exit them and went for the ORB Fleet. One of the two mobile suits looked like a Giant Squid as it had the Tentacles as the Legs and a normal Gundam upper body. The other Machine had a long snake like body for its Legs and the upper body of a Gundam as well.

The Alarm around ORB was blaring. Many people were already leaving as Chris was getting Cagalli, Meer, Lacus, Maria, Raymond, Erika and Nicola to their Shuttles underneath the area. Chris Paired them with each other as he got Cagalli and her daughter in one. He then put Meer and Erika in another then Lacus and Raymond. Chris then got Nicola into the last one, the Red one. "Hey Dad what is going on?" Nicola asked as the Shuttles took off towards The Archangel, Silverwind, and the new Archangel Class ship for the new units the Guardian.

As the Shuttles blast on through the tunnels, Meer and Erika's suits got by but then a rock slide blocked the other two. "Damn" Cagalli said as she and the other three got out. "Wheres Chris and Nicola?" Cagalli asked as Lacus and Raymond shrugged.

"Come on this way, we are close to the Guardian and the military." Raymond said as he opened a door to enter the Military base. A red Alert alarm was going off as two of the new machines that were moving to a launch pad. The White Lighting and Reaper Gundams.

In the Cockpits Ken and Garret charged up their phase shift armors. The White lightning was a white and had lightning bolts on it. The Reaper took the color of dark green and had its staff in its hand. "For the Protection of ORB!" The two called as the machines took off.

As they went Cagalli looked at Maria and Raymond. "Both of you go take those machines" She said pointing at Hyperion and the Onyx.

"But we don't know" They started until Lacus shook her head.

"No we know you two practice with the others. ORB needs you to protect it. We will be on the Ship and see you later." Lacus told them as they nodded and hugged their parents.

"Be safe you two." Cagalli said as the two kids ran to the two mobile suits.

"Alright Cagalli lets go!" Lacus said as the two girls ran to the Guardian ship.

Meer and Erika on the other hand got to the Silverwind as Meer rushed Erika onto the ship without thinking about her other child and her husband. "Mom what about dad and Nicola?" She asked.

"Don't worry dear they will be alright." Meer said as they got on the ship.

Outside on two motorbikes Kevin and Aelan were rushing home as they pulled into the garage but they hit a button to allow them to go even further. The two ended up in a mobile suit hangar as the Ragnarok and the Sturmfalke Custom waited. But they also saw the Strike Freedom preping for Launch. "Its about time you two!" Kira called as the Strike took off. Kevin and Aelan wasted no time chatting as they got into their mobile suits.

In space on the Minerva II. "Guy's!" Meyrin called. "Mobile armor detected and several mobile suits coming our way!" She called.

Athrun appeared on screen then. "Get all ships to launch their machines and Launch these ones." Athrun ordered as he was siting in the Infinite Justice. "Luna Shinn I want the two of you to go to Earth and Help ORB" Athrun ordered as Shinn and Luna nodded.

"Alright, I want the Abyss Sil" Luna called as Meyrin nodded as the Abyss attachment began to prep its Launch. "Impulse!" Luna called.

"Destiny" Shinn called.

"LAUNCHING" The two yelled as their mobile suits launched.

"Gordon, Olania, Yzak, Dearka, and I will take out the Ships and this attack force." Athrun called as his Infinite Justice Launched. Then he was followed by the Duel X which went from a dull gray to a brilliant Silver. Then the Buster X came out as its main body was a Dark Green and the rest of its body was Red. Then last but not least the two Gelgoogs launch from their spots.

"Lets Do IT!" they all called.

Just at the same time the Ragnarok and the Sturmfalke began to Launch.

"Ragnarok Launching!" Aelan called as her red Mobile launched.

"Sturmfalke Launching!" Kevin then called as his mobile suit took flight as well.

In the Garage of Chris and Nicola's place the two exited. "Dad why are we here?" Nicola asked her father.

"Easy our mobile suits are here." Chris said as he took her to an elevator. The next thing she knew he was taking her to the Dynasty jet. "Here this is yours, And don't let the onboard computer worry you." Chris told her as Nicola was clueless when Chris closed the hatch on her.

"What the hell." Nicola said as the machine came to life.

"Hello" A mechanical voice said.

"Hello" Nicola said as at the same time Raymond and Maria were having the same conversation. "Who is this?" She asked.

"The Names Max and I am the onboard computer for each machine." Max said. "Now Nicola are you familiar with the multipurpose mobile suit?" Max asked as she nodded. "Good now time for the first flight of this thing and in combat." The machine said as Nicola looked around.

"Nicola are you ready?" Chris called as she came on his screen.

"What the hell is this dad?" She asked.

"The weapon used to protect. You machine is based off of the Strike and Impulse Gundams. And this time it is your turn to fight and protect the people you care about as I am." Chris told her. "I will see you out there." Chris said as above him opened. "Silver Wing Gundam Launching!" Chris called as the Machine Blasted off.

A/N: Ok, now the Band called Trinity will launch Next chapter. Sorry if the end seemed rushed because it was. Well see yeahs next time, where the first battle to defend ORB commences.

White Shadow: Ha ha, in this thing Flay hates Kira's Guts lol. But who knows, Kira may be able to get her back to her real self. Well it may be weird as she has only aged a few years compared to Kira who has aged 21 years since the last time he saw her.

Infinite: Congrats on the disengagement, hopefully that you two will still be together to get the real deal down. Not an arranged one. About that Raymond didn't choose the Strike or Freedom, well get a load of some similarities in the Gundam he chose and the Gundam he uses. And about your idea of O and R well we will have to wait and see if they do or not lol. As only one pairing of the new guys have been made so far. Dante and Maria I mean.

Ultimate CB: Hmm Kira able to defeat the Destroyers. He may be able to in a mobile suit, but he would have no chance on the ground, as far as what I have seen of Kira anyways. Heck Kira even had trouble against the Living CPU's. But he is indeed still the Ultimate Coordinator, but he has to deal with Destroyers. Heck the Nexus family was designed to Kill the Destroyers if anything bad happened and well, even they are having trouble against this new batch.

Blitz: Hey man its been a while, and yes as you could see in this chapter Flay has her own Gundam

Solid: Alrighty longest reviewer time to get to work lol

Yeah I noticed to that Ultimate CB hasn't read Brothers In Arms and which I suggest people do to learn about certain characters and what some of their capabilities are.

Kevin's reaction to Flay yeah that was what I was going for, and I think I caught Kira's rather well. Its funny though that I even made Aelan know Flay as she was a behind the scenes character for Gundam Seed.

About the Newtype, its a special Gene that certain people had. at Seedgenesis .net if you look at Al Da Flaga's profile on that page it says he had a special Newtype Gene the next step in Human Evolution. More can be explained with that site. And no Ken is not Agumented, do you realy think that Kevin and Aelan would want their son to go through the pain they did. But he does have some Genetic type advances do to Aelan's and Kevin's own Genes.

About Meryl's eyes, I sort of changed them because when someone says gray eye's I always think that the person is blind so I changed it to silver. And I may have to read Moments again to find out lol. Well hope you enjoyed the Destroyer battle and the revealing of the other destroyers.

Zelinko: Yeah I know Chars version is a faster version of the original, but for now lets just see how they do against the Gundam Wing's Taurus mobile suits.


	4. Chapter 4: Another battle for ORB

Chapter 4: Another battle for ORB

Finally Finished with this Chapter. And to let everyone know, I have been thinking on writing a Prequel to a New Saga. And have asked Solid Shark, who has granted me Permission to use his Brothers In Arms story as the main Plot with changes in it. It wont be updated as much or as fast as this as I will only be writing in it when I have writers block or something like that.

Well On with the chapter and Review so I can get a response on what you feel about the story.

A few minutes ago, Aelan and Kevin seen two ghosts from their past. Flay Alster a woman Killed by Rau Le Creuset, and also Kevin's clone Jack Carter a man once though killed by Chris Nexus during the last war. "Aelan we must go now!" Kevin said as the Dragon mobile suit changed into its humanoid form. As it waved its claw like hand at the two destroyers. It was a good thing that the machine was a bit slower for grounded Destroyers. Aelan and Kevin jumped out of the way as they then catapulted themselves off of the hand towards their motorbikes they used to get there.

"Come on we need to get back to the Manor!" Aelan called to Kevin as she reved the engine and sped off towards home.

Present time. The side of the Cliff underneath the Walker Maner the Strike Freedom launched from its dormant area. Kira the pilot went right for the City where the new enemy machines lay. "Attention new forces go Home and leave us alone!" Kira called as a humanoid female mobile suit came lashing at Kira with its feet. "Who are you?" Kira called as he dodged the attack and shot at the Freedom. Kira moved easily enough as he then released his DRAGOONs. The small machines fly around their target and fire but the strange Machine dodged the attacks with Ease do to the extra thrusters in its two wings.

"Your worst nightmare boy!" Came a womans voice as she had her machine ignite two beam sabres from the wrists of the machine. Much like Aelan's own wrist blades. Out of nowhere behind him though was a big golden type machine with a huge beam sword coming down at Kira.

"Whoa" Kira said dodging the attack as his Dragoon system reconnected to his. "Come on Kevin, Aelan get out here!" Kira called as he used his Rail Cannons targeting the new attacker's head. The Machine dodged the attack before it could get hit then the Red mobile suit with Orange thrust from its wings came into view and fired a high concentrated energy attack at Kira. Kira thought fast as he brought up his Beam shield that took the hit from the attacker.

"KIRA!" Kevin called as his Sturmfalke Custom connected its two Buster Rifles as the Ragnarok appeared behind one of the enemy machines. Kevin fired the attack of the two buster rifles as the multi color beam as though fired from the Archangel's Lohengrin positron cannon. The Golden machine dodged the attack but didn't calculate the effect of the Ragnarok as its wings took the hit from the Sturmfalke and redirected the attack at the other enemy machine. The other machine dodged the attack in time as the beam went out into the distance.

"Damn missed." Aelan said as her machine ignited its beam sabres and went after the golden machine.

"Interesting the same fighting style as Bahamut" The enemy pilot said as he had his mobile suit hold the sword in both hands. "Lets see what you got!" He called as he charged at the Ragnarok. Then 6 white mobile suits, (Aka the Taurus units) came from behind him and opened fire at the Ragnarok, Sturmfalke, and Strike Freedom.

"Shit!" Aelan called as the Ragnarok blocked the attacks then the Sturmfalke came from behind her and opened fire with its two buster rifles. The two guns fired destroying four of the white machines.

He then put them on the legs of his unit and went for the golden machine with two beam sabres. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kevin called as behind his eyes a jade seed shattered as at the same moment behind Kira's eye a amethyst Seed shattered as well. Kevin clashed his two blades to the one that the enemy mobile suit used.

The female mobile suit with Wings fired its high energy cannons from its wrists at Kira as he dodged the attack. Kira then fired all of his Dragoon units and his other weaponry at the Machine which dodged the attack easily.

In the City many buildings were being destroyed by a black BuCUE unit that had three heads. The two outside heads had beam sabres extened that cut through the buildings destroying several people in the process. Next to it a strange Tank type mobile suit skidded by it as its tail appendage sliced through one of ORBs Skyscrapers as it fired its Missile Launcher from an appendage that looked like an Eagle head. The Missile fired destroying a M2-Astray unit. Just then the Reaper Gundam confronted the two of them. "Ken be careful we have no Idea what they are capable of" Dante called to his friend as the White Lightning landed beside it as it combined its two anti ship swords together to make a double bladed weapon.

Inside the three headed machine the pilot smiled sinisterly. "You really think the two of you are even a match for us?" The pilot said as the third head of the black unit fired a blast of positron energy at the White Lightning. The Reaper Gundam got in the way as its flight pack went over its head and the beam bounced away from the unit.

"Impressive." Said a voice from the tank machine as it fired a energy attack from its shoulder parts as the Reaper went after it. The Beams bounced away as the Reaper ignited the staff head as it formed into a beam scythe.

"Leave my home alone!" Ken called as behind him he was helped by Six floating beam sabres that were the result from the White Lightning's Melee version of the Dragoon system. The Beam sabres went at the two units as the two units dodged the attack. But the tank like machine went and rammed its body into the Reaper Gundam.

Then Dante came from the Side and slashed at the three headed machine. As all over the Island many Taurus machines were fireing at random buildings. Then five of them came near the Military base.

That was when a Purple beam of energy fired from the hangar as the ship known as the Silverwind II took flight from within the hangar. Inside was the new bridge crew of the ship as Meer sat in the Captains seat. "Hurry we need to help the ORB citizens escape!" Meer said. "Hurry get me some word from the Gundams that are stationed for this ship!" Meer ordered as five screens came up. Two of them were concentrating more on their fight rather than there. Chris was barely siting down in his machine. "Chris how is Nicola?" Meer asked her husband.

"Nicola is doing well, she is being introduced to the Dynasty's artificial guide computer." Chris said as he began to take flight out of the hangar. "Sorry Meer but I got to go help the ORB forces." Chris said as his picture went black as did Aelan's and Kevin's.

"Alexis, Garret What are your status?" Meer asked them as the both of them looked up.

"We are currently fighting off another of the new machines." Garret said as he fired his Dragoons into the Ocean. While beside him Alexis blocked an attack with her beam sabre from a Dark blue and Geen machine using an anti ship sword.

"Damn who are these guy's" Alexis said as she backed away and fired one of her Buster Rifles at the Machine. The Beam deflected off of the Unit as though it was the Forbidden. "DAMN it. Meer what is the Status on the Patrol's Near ORB?" Alexis asked.

"Mam the Earth Forces Fleets are on their way, and ZAFT is sending down two mobile suits to help out as they fight the Ships in Orbit." The radio officer told her.

"Alright you heard them, Alexis, Earth Forces backup will be arriving in do time." Meer said as the Face of Invictus came on. "Invictus what is the status on the Earth Forces Fleet?" Meer asked as John Tyler was obviously in a Pilots ready uniform.

"Sorry Meer we are being delayed, We have sent out the Deep Forbidden Units and Forbidden Blue's to deal with the underwater Menaces but we are having trouble." John told her as at that moment a Carrier infront of his Own was taken down by several mechanical tentacles then the upper body of a mobile suit emerged from the water fireing its rifle at the bridge of the Ship. "Damn, Everyone try your best to get the Heavy Guns to ORB, I am going on ahead." John called as inside the ship.

He was in the Earth Forces GAT 109 Heavy Gun mobile suit. But this one was different as it was not its original white and blue Heavy Gun like the others in the hangar, The One Invictus was in was pure Blue. "I always hated these kind of machines." He said as the Heavy Guns launched. "Either way after this I will be dead, from a shot from the enemy or my wifes anger after this." He said as he lowered his visor. "Tyler Team Launching!" Invictus called as he and a pair of Heavy Gun Units launched from the ship and went for ORB.

Onboard the Guardian Cagalli landed in the Second Commanders Chair as the Bridge was much like the Eternal's as that is what the Ship once was just refitted with the ability for atmospheric battles. Lacus on the other hand got into her commanders chair. "Alright lets move out!" Cagalli called as she ordered the bridge. "Tell the Silverwind that the Guardian is up and running." Cagalli ordered.

"Tell me how are our two pilots?" Lacus asked referring to Raymond and Maria.

"Still in the Hangar mam and setting up their OSs the Way they want them." Lacus got informed as Murrue came on the Screen from the bridge of the Archangel.

"Good the two of you are alright." Murrue said as the Archangel emerged from the underwater dock as it fired its Gottfrieds.

"Captain, who are these guys?" Cagalli wondered.

"We are thinking they are from the Mendel Colony, but we have no Idea where they got so many pilots." Murrue told her. "Neo is on his way out now with the Akatsuki." Murrue said as at that moment the golden mobile suit launched into the sky. Just as the Silver Wing Gundam emerged from the Lake just not far from the Nexus Residence.

"Its about time Meer's Husband makes an appearance" Cagalli said as on the video the Silver Wing blew away six enemy machines with its cannons. "Tell me where are the two mobile suits from ZAFT." Cagalli ordered. Just as a Taurus landed on the Guardian. "Damn!" Cagalli said but was then relieved as the Machine was cut through by a beam boomerang.

"You rang Queenie" Came Shinn Asuka's voice as he landed infront of the bridge.

"The Destiny!" Lacus said bewildered as the Machine raised its high energy long range cannon and fired at the Taurus units.

"Yes and Luna is on her way to, she is going to be helping the other Forces underwater with the new Abyss Impulse Gundam." Shinn told them as not far in the water Lunamaria landed her Dark Blue Unit in the water as it changed into a Mobile Armor.

Raymond then came on the video. "Alright I am ready, I hope I can be as good as dad." Raymond said. "Onyx Gundam Launching!" Raymond called as it dropped through the floor rather than the Catapult. Its Eagle Pack unfolded and gave it flight.

"Listen Raymond that suit is a Amphibious unit, go and Help Luna in the water." Came Chris' voice as Raymond nodded as he forced his machine into the Ocean.

Then a Blue Aegis Gundam launched from the same Ship and turned into its mobile armor mode and attached itself to a Taurus, "Leave us alone!" Maria called as she fired its syllca cannon right into the machine.

Chris still hovered over the area where he launched as he waits for the Dynasty. "Nicola whats wrong?" Chris asked as he fired his beam rifle at an enemy Taurus. Just then a Dark Green Gundam floated not far from him. "Take this!" Chris called as he fired his beam rifle at the unit as it dodged. Just then it raised a beam rifle that Chris knew all to well, the Rifle was a Buster Rifle that had Dragoon units equipped to it.

"Nice try" The female pilot said as she fired the beams from her gun. Chris quickly brought one of the Silver Wings to take the hit as they negated the beam.

Chris quickly flipped his switches so he could talk to the Dynasty. "Nicola, hurry and fly, I know you this is nothing to you, if you don't want to fight, then just get to either the Guardian or the Silverwind!" Chris ordered her as Nicola shot up right as she just finished her updates. "The Guardian is more preferable." Chris finished.

In Space though the battle was hectic. The Infinite Justice fires its Missiles desabling a few Taurus but the machines self destructed taking out a few of the Old GOUF units. "Damn these things wont just stop when they are disabled." Athrun said as Yzaks new white Duel unit through its combined Beam Shotel's into a boomerang and threw it slicing many Taurus units in half.

"Then if they don't go down when disabled, kill them!" Yzak said as a Blue Gelgoog appear behind him as it fired at a Taurus unit that was about to take him down.

"Commander there are a lot of these pests!" Olania said as she fired her high energy rifle at an enemy blowing it away. Her Cousin Gordon though was having a hard time as he used his twin beam sword to block a beam attack from the enemy mobile armor. "GORDON!" Olania called as then the Buster X got infront of his sons mobile suit.

"Oh no you don't!" Dearka called as it fired a combination of its high energy beam cannon and its gatling guns along with nearly twenty missiles. The Mobile armor was damaged somewhat as a few of its Gunbarrels were blasted away.

Inside the cockpit. "Damn" The woman said as she had a eye patch over her left eye. "Well At least I can thank the for letting me take on all of ZAFT." She said as she unleashed her Gunbarrels destroying several GOUFs on fly by attacks. Yzak went after several Taurus's as he got closer to the command ship of the enemy forces.

"Gordon, Olania!" Athrun ordered as he floated by them. "You two cover us, Dearka Yzak the three of us are taking out that command ship!" Athrun called as he used the Infinite Justices thrusters to go after the colony sized ship. Just as the Duel and Buster join on his wing.

"Lets do this!" Dearka called as his multiple target system popped up infront of him as he aimed at several of the defence weapons on the fortress. Yzak got infront of him to deflect the attacks on him. Dearka then fired several missiles as Each of them went around Yzak's Duel.

"Your Going down!" Came the voice of the Mobile Armor Pilot as the ship fired at the Gundams. But the Beams were stopped by the rotating blade of Olania's Blue Gelgoog. "What!" she called as the Red Gelgoog came infront of the Blue one after the beam vanished and fired its high powered energy rifle. "Damn!" She Exclaimed as her machine was badly damaged. "Stupid Mobile Armor!" She yelled as she changed Course to a Red Ship that had some distance from the Colony sized ship. "Leviathan this is the D Armor, coming in for a landing and Repairs!" The woman called.

"Fine you fool, the Levaithan will allow you aboard." The Ship called back to her.

Arthur seen this. "This is Commander Trine to Athrun Zala." Arthur called.

"What is it Arthur?" Athrun asked as Arthur looked at the Chairman.

"The Mobile Armor is retreating to unkown ship!" Arthur told him as Athrun nodded.

"Alright but we can't worry about that right now our primary target is the big one." Athrun called as the Infinite Justice blasted a Taurus as it was trying to launch from the ship. As the Machine the Infinite Justice landed inside the area.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Kevin, Aelan and Kira each were dodging the attacks of these assailants. Just then a dark mobile suit that Kevin and Aelan recognized as the one being piloted by Carter. "Kevin Kira, you two take on those ones, This bastard is mine!" Aelan said as a violet Seed shattered behind her eyes. That was when both mobile suits changed from Mobile suit mode to Dragon Mode. The two Dragons duked it out as Aelan was not fighting for herself, but for the memory of her sister as she trys to eradicate her sisters killer. Kira on the other hand was having a dog fight with this new female looking red mobile suit. Kevin was having a sword fight though with this golden unit.

Just as Chris was fighting off a dark green unit using its wings as protection. "Here I come Dad, Dynasty Launching!" Nicola called as her machine flew out of the side of the cliff in jet mode. The Jet came around as the color scheme of the machine known as the Skygrasper. And if you remember the past back in CE 71 you would be surprised as the Machine looked to have the Strike Launcher pack equipped. She seen the Green unit and went to help her father. "Take This!" She called as she fired her launcher of a high concentrated beam of Positron energy.

"Nicola take it easy, that attack is bigger than we anticipated." Chris said as he took flight.

"Sorry pops" She said as her mobile armor changed into a mobile suit. The Machine resembled that of the Impulse and The Strike.

"Come on!" Chris told her as he took flight with Nicola not far behind. The Green Machine after being dazed took flight after them.

Inside the Golden Red machine that Flay jumped in Earlier watched the Carnage that Carter and the others were doing. She then noticed the Freedom Fighting one of her units. "I thinks its time." She said as the Wings of her mobile suit spread to reveal rainbow like colors underneath it. "Its time for the Storm Phoenix to make its debut." She said as the Mobile suit with incredible speed rushed towards the Strike Freedom. The Machine drew its beam sabre and went right for it. "HARPY HES MINE!" Flay yelled as Kevin and Aelan were shocked to hear the word Harpy.

"Haha Aelan, Kevin, put it together look at the Shape of our Machines!" Carter yelled attacking Aelan as the Storm Phoenix clashed a beam sabre with the Strike Freedom. As underwater, the Onyx and Impulse fight off a long mobile suit with a snake like body.

"Take This!" The woman inside of the machine yelled as the Tail wrapped around the body fireing every which way Destroying several ORB carriers. Luna barley dodged the attack as a Forbidden Blue did not have such luck.

"Who the hell are you?" Luna called as Shinn was also connected to the radio she was using.

"None of your Business!" The woman called as she aimed a cannon at Lunamaria.

"Oh no you don't!" Raymond called as his flight back went over his head as he fired a beam cannon that was once part of the Black Lightning arm. The beams were fired and negated. As onboard the Guardian.

"Give me a report on the fleeing shuttles!" Cagalli ordered.

"The Earth Forces, and neighboring ZAFT bases are providing Escort for the pods, the only ones left here are the Military and us!" Came Miriallia's voice who was siting at the radio station of the ship.

"Alright, I hate to do this, but we are leaving ORB." Cagalli said as everyone was shocked at Cagalli's suggestion as Kira was fighting off Flay's Mobile suit.

"YOU LET ME DIE!" Flay yelled at Kira as he knocked her away. Flay though brought out her beam cannons together. "TAKE THIS YOU FILTHY COORDINATOR!" Flay yelled as she fired the cannons that looked to be even stronger than the Lohengrin. Kira saw this attack and dodged it as it evaporated a hole in the ocean behind Kira. Kevin, Carter, Aelan, and the other pilots in that area saw it. In the water, Luna and Raymond saw the waterfall filling up the hole again as their mobile suits were caught in the Current. As the same time, Invictus and his crew just destroyed the Last Taurus heading to America.

"Flay" Kira said to himself as he sent his DRAGOON pods after her to disable the machine.

"Your not the only one with that Trick!" Flay called to him. The Wings of her mobile spread out as sixteen of the Feathers flew off and towards Kira's own pods. "NOW LET SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT DIEING BY ONE OF THESE THINGS!" Flay yelled as each of the feather like pods. Kira dodged the attacks with a lot of effort as he usually had to dodge only about half of the amount he is now. (A/N: Rau and Rey only used 10-12 DRAGOON units as Flay seems to be using 16 of them.)

"Flay Stop it!" Kira called to her as she shut him out firing at him with her uncombined beam cannon.

"SHUT UP KIRA, YOU LET ME DIE!" Flay called as she notice that the Sturmfalke Custom aim at her.

"For Kira I will shoot to disable you." Kevin said as he fired the twin buster rifles at her. That was when Carters Gundam got in the way shielding her with his mobile suits wing that was designed after the specs of Ragnaroks wings.

"Oh no you don't!" Carter called to him as he opened his wings as a small hole in the chest of the mobile suit was chargeing up energy. "TAKE THIS!" Carter called as he fired the chest cannon at Kevin, But Kira got in the way with his beam shield turned on.

"YOU TAKE THIS YOU MURDERER!" Aelan called as she fired her high energy rifle and her shoulder mounted cannons and her sisters Murderer. "DIE!" Aelan called as all three energies fired at once towards one target. But then the Feather Dragoon units put up an energy shield infront of the attack. After the attack was negated the DRAGOON Units turned to Aelan as they fired. Kira then set out his DRAGOONs to do what flay did for Carter, but he is doing it for Aelan.

As that little battle continues Chris and Nicola fly together as Nicola was in her mobile suits sky grasper form. They were being Pursued by the Dark Green mobile suit and a group of Taurus machines. "Damn there are so many." Chris said as Cagalli's face came on the screen. "What does the queen want now?" Chris wondered as Cagalli's face appeared on all of the ORB forces units.

"Attention all ORB forces, Return to your designated Ships as we are leaving ORB!" Cagalli said as all of a sudden the Silverwind II, Archangel, and the Guardian came into view firing their main weapons to clear a path out of here. Every one of the ORB forces were shocked.

As up in space Athrun was inside the ship sliceing away at the Inside. Yzak was also Inside as he just took out the command centre of the ship. As on the Hull of the Ship Dearka, Olania, and Gordon all take out the Ships weaponry. "Damn, running low on energy." Gordon said.

"Alright then Gordon return to the ship," He said with the Buster X looking at Gordon's Gelgoog. "Olania, you will be running low as well, return to the ship." Dearka ordered as he fired a blitz of missiles towards various targets.

"Hey Dearka take it easy on of those ones hit me!" Yzak called as he combined his Beam Shotels together and threw them inside the base as the boomerang sliced through the place easily. On the hull Dearka then began to feel the pull.

"Hey Guys, its time for you to get out of there, the ship is going down!" Dearka called as he took flight before the G Force could fully effect him.

"Damn, any Idea where its heading?" Athrun asked as he and Yzak both left the ship before they got caught in the gravity well as well.

Meyrin came up with that answer. "Damn it, these guys are good, they had the ship in the right place for if it falls it goes for ORB!" Meyrin called.

"Meyrin get word to the ORB forces tell them to evac now, we wont be able to stop it completely!" Arthrun called as Arthur had the Taunhauser fire ripping through the enemy ship.

"Keep on fireing! This is just like the Break the World!" He called as he turned to the radar officer. "Where is that other ship!" He called.

"Sir it has already went for Earth!" The officer said.

"Alright then, Athrun we are going to re enter Earths Atmosphere to join up with the rest of your friends." Arthur told him as Athrun nodded in agreement.

"Dearka, Yzak Return to the ship!" Athrun called as all three Machines went back taking out any Taurus units trying to take them out.

Back in ORB on the Eternal redesigned form the Guardian Maria came on screen. "Do you wish for me to go out and provide some cover?" She asked her mother and god mother.

"No, Maria we need you to stay aboard." Lacus told her. "Send out a signal flare for a retreat. We are Leaving." She said as Meer and Murrue were both already on the screen. They both nodded in agreement.

"All ORB Forces return to your ships, and retreat, The Earth Forces will provide cover for our Escape" Cagalli called.

Inside the Storm Phoenix Gundam Flay received a message as well. "All Destroyers Retreat from ORB air space, our Doll ship is going down so Retreat to the place we are going to meet." The voice said as Flay flew away from the Strike Freedom.

"Damn those fools couldn't protect that pathetic Ship." Flay said hitting the controls. It was a good thing she didn't use her full strength otherwise they would be destroyed. "Everyone retreat!" Flay called. "Sorry Kira I am going to have to kill you some other time. Live so I can alright." She said with a wink and flew away. Everything left except for the Taurus units that kept on fighting the last of the M2's as many were retreating.

"Do what Phoenix said we retreat!" Carter called as the Storm Phoenix Gundam and the Bahamut Gundam fly away.

The Two Mobile suits that were fighting the Reaper and White Lightning rushed away from their combatants. "See you next time Kiddies!" Came the voice of the pilot in the Black three headed BuCUE. Underwater the Snake like mobile suit and the Squid mobile suit left the scene with a bewildered Lunamaria and Raymond.

Each of the unknown assailants fly away from their attack leaving everyone bewildered as the ships go by them they land on them. "This is going to be bad." Aelan said as Athrun's face came on the screens of all three ships.

"Attention all of ORB's forces. Leave ORB at once, the attackers have positioned their ship in the right place that if destroyed it will fall into ORB!" Athrun called as several of the peoples face filled with shock.

A/N: Next Chapter will be stats on New Mobile suits, and information on some Original Characters. And if anyone says that this chapter is confuseing. You try giving equal time to your Gundam Pilots and see how not confusing it is, especially as this is all going on at once. Also to tell everyone, I have been playing the Gundam Seed: Never Ending Tomorrow, Great Game and an interesting way to show the couples from the Actual Seed Series. Hence forth who I am using for Yzaks wife. You will find out who she is sometime. And she pilots a CGUE DEEP arms in the game. And was part of the Joule Team.

White Shadow: Yes all the older gundams have updates. Such as Luna in the Impulse asked for the Abyss pack.

Solid Shark: Indeed that it was weird that both Aelan and Kevin were thrown around like flies. Well the thing is, Flay is a Destroyer 2.0 as Kevin and the others are now known as 1.0, so these new ones are even better than what they once were. And about Carter being back, Oh hell yeah Chris is going be really pissed about Carter I assure you.

Just to tell you, I have not read anything about the Astray magna's, I have only used these websites. And that Seed Genesis Site is More Reliable to just Seed series as Mahq is more wide. Al was a Natural with the Gene that made him surpass even a coordinator, so no Mu, Rau, and Rey do not have the Seed Factor and they were all actually Natural's possesing the Newtype Gene. Hence why they all have either the Death Blossom System or Dragoon system. Kira uses that advance Dragoon System Dullindal talks to Athrun about when he was going to give the suit to him.

Yeah I don't think Kevin would not want his son to go through the pain he did during Abaddon. And even though Aelan liked the friends she made there, she wouldn't want to go through the pain all over again.

About that Quote, I just like to think of some sayings into a new perspective.


	5. Next Generation Mobile Suits

ORBS G-Weapons

Model number: ORB-001

Code name: Hyperion

Unit type:Transformable (Mobile Armor Aegis like)

Color: Normal: Gray

Phase Shift: Blue

Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc

Operator: ZEO

First deployment:

Accommodation: Standard pilot Cockpit

Dimensions:19.8 meters

Weight:76 tons

Construction:unknown

Powerplant:Ultra Compact High energy Battery

Equipment and design features: Phase Shift Armor, sensors

Fixed armaments: x2 TU-801 beam sabres located in forearms, HIJA head Vulcans, Mobile Armor 98OI Sylica cannon, Artemis Umbrella Shield generator.

Optional hand armaments: GHT-01 High energy Beam Machine Gun

Pilot: Maria Zala

I am going with the Hyperion Gundam that was destroyed when Artemis went up in smoke.

Model number:ORB-002

Code name:White Lightning

Unit type:Melee

Color: Normal: Dull gray

Phase Shift: White with lightning bolts across body

Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc

Operator: ZEO

First deployment:

Accommodation: Standard Cockpit in Torso

Dimensions:19.24

Weight:78.69 tons

Construction:Unknown

Powerplant:Ultra Compact High energy battery

Equipment and design features: Phase Shift Armor, sensors

Fixed armaments: 2x MIA11 Anti Ship swords, 6xM542-OX DRAGOON system, 2x Hip mounted 901A "Razor" Cannons

Optional hand armaments: PO-902 "Pillas" Hyper energy Beam Rifle

Pilot: Dante Nexus

Model number:ORB-003

Code name:Onyx

Unit type:Amphibious / Long Range Support

Color: Normal:Gray

Phase Shift:Black

Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc

Operator: ZEO

First deployment:

Accommodation: Standard Cockpit in Torso

Dimensions: 19 meters

Weight: 91 tons

Construction: unknown

Powerplant: Compact High energy battery

Equipment and design features: Phase Shift Armour, Underwater Maneuvering system,

Fixed armaments: GA-701 "Eagle" flight pack (giving it the ability to fly as well), 67A01 "Nexus" Beam Cannon (Located in flight pack), 2x Shoulder mounted "Recal" Cannons, 2x beam sabres

Optional hand armaments: Beam Rifle

Pilot: Raymond Yamato

Model number: ORB-004

Code name:Reaper

Unit type:Combat

Color: Normal: Gray

Phase Shift: Green and black

Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc

Operator:ZEO

First deployment:

Accommodation: Standard Cockpit in Torso

Dimensions:19.7 meters

Weight:78.13 tons

Construction:unknown

Powerplant:2x Compact High Energy battery

Equipment and design features: Phase Shift Armor

Fixed armaments: 2x "Hresvelgr" plasma induction cannon, Beam Scythe located on back(in hands during use), Panzer Energy Deflection Unit.

Optional hand armaments: Beam Rifle, anti beam shield

Pilot: Ken Walker

Model number:ORB-005

Code name:Dynasty

Unit type:Multi-purpose transformable

Color: Normal: Gray

Phase Shift: Blue Chest and White body

Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc

Operator: ZEO

First deployment:

Accommodation: Pilot 2 passengers standard Cockpit in torso

Dimensions:18.12 meters

Weight:40.23 tons, 78.98 tons (Striker Jet), 90.32 tons (Jekla Launcher), 74.16 tons (Warrior Pack)

Construction:Unknown

Powerplant:Ultra Compact High Energy Battery

Equipment and design features: Phase Shift Armor

Fixed armaments: 5401 "Xella" Combat knife stored in hips in hands during use. XAT-894 Fire linked head vulcans (Striker Jet) 2x VFR-67 "Secos" Beam sabres, RAZ-45 Beam Rifle (Jekla Launcher) 567-GAZ "Jekla" High energy Particle Cannon, Anti Ship beam Gatling Gun. (Warrior Pack) REF-43 "Demons Fang" 16.78 meters anti ship sword, 56-09 Beam boomerang

Optional hand armaments:

Plane Mode: XAT Beam Turret, Griffon 2 beam blade Wings. Also equiped with what ever weaponry from the special packs designed for this machine.

Description: It is basicly like the Strike and Impulse Gundams using different Packs for different occassions

Pilot: Nicola Nexus

Returning Gundams from A New Saga:

Model number:ZGMFXA-1000

Code name:Silver Wing Gundam Formerly Known as the Encephalon Gundam

Unit type:Artillery and Melee

Color: Normal:Dull Gray

Phase Shift:White, Blue, Silver Wings

Manufacturer: ZAFT

Operator: ZAFT/3 Ship Alliance/ZEO (ZAFT, EARTH FORCES, ORB)

First deployment:CE 74

Accommodation:Pilot Only, Stationed in Torso

Dimensions:19.4 Meters

Weight:89.1 Tons

Construction:unknown

Powerplant:Nuclear Fission Generator , Power unknown,

Equipment and design features: Sensors, Phase Shift Armor, Neutron Jammer Canceler, Angelic Silver Wings able to deflect energy attacks like Ragnarok's wings

Fixed armaments:x4 "Nexos" Beam Cannons 2 on hips 2 on back (Over shoulders in use) 2x MMI "Wolfs Blades" anti Ship swords, Stored on back can be combined into one sword. 2x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber, MX2200 beam shield generator x 2

Optional hand armaments: 2x MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle

Pilot: Chris Nexus

Model number:ZGMFXA-2000

Code name: SturmFalke Custom Gundam

Unit type:Transformable (Jet)

Color: Normal:Dull Gray

Phase Shift:White and Blue Chest, Red Wings

Manufacturer: ZAFT

Operator: ZAFT/3 Ship Alliance/ZEO (ZAFT, EARTH FORCES, ORB)

First deployment:

Accommodation:Standard Pilot Cockpit, Zero System

Dimensions:18.3 Meters

Weight:87 Tons

Construction:unknown

Powerplant:Nuclear Fission Generator , Power unkown

Equipment and design features: Sensors, Phase Shift Armor, Neutron Jammer Canceler

Fixed armaments:2x MM3A High Energy Buster Rifles can combine into one to equal the power of a Lohengrin, MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" lifter tip beam saber x 1 Stored in Arm mounted Shield, MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" wing-mounted beam blade x 2 only in mobile armor mode,

Optional hand armaments: G-Hammer

Pilot: Kevin Walker

Model number:ZGMFXA-3000

Code name:Ragnarok

Unit type:Transformable (Transforms into a Dragon Mobile armor)

Color: Normal:Dull Gray

Phase Shift:Red and Yellow wings

Manufacturer: ZAFT

Operator:ZAFT/3 Ship Alliance/ZEO (ZAFT, EARTH FORCES, ORB)

First deployment:During Operation Ragnarok

Accommodation:Standard Cockpit

Dimensions:18m

Weight:79 tons

Construction:unknown

Powerplant:Nuclear Fission Generator, Power unkown

Equipment and design features: Sensors, Phase Shift Armor, Neutron Jammer Canceler

Fixed armaments:(Normal Mode), Fire Linked head Vulcans, MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" lifter tip beam saber x 1,2x XAROS "Ragnarok" barrel Buster Rifle (Mounted on the Shoulders) 2x SAF Dragon Fangs (Dragon Mode) 2x flame throwers in mouth (Also capable of making balls of beam energy when charged) , Beam dragon Fangs of Dragon head, Beams sabres located in claws Beam Deflection Armor as its Wings "Griffon 2" wing-mounted beam blade x 2

Optional hand armaments: MA-BAR71XE high-energy beam rifle, Anti Beam Shield

Pilot: Aelan Walker

Model number:ZGMFXA-4000

Code name:Solomon

Unit type:Stealth

Color: Normal:Dull Gray

Phase Shift:White with Black parts here and there

Manufacturer: ZAFT

Operator: ZAFT/3 Ship Alliance/ZEO (ZAFT, EARTH FORCES, ORB)

First deployment:

Accommodation:Pilot only in standard Cockpit

Dimensions:18.6 meters

Weight:90.43 tons

Construction:Unknown

Powerplant:Nuclear Fission Generator , Power unkown, 1x Back up energy supply

Equipment and design features: Sensors, Phase Shift Armor, Neutron Jammer Canceler, Mirage Colloid

Fixed armaments:2x ZAMP "Lacerta" Beam sabres, Fire Linked mounted head Vulcans, 8x DRAGOON system with 8 high energy beams, Neutron Stampeder blaster in chest (Must shut down Nuclear Engine first otherwise this machine will be destroyed by this weapon

Optional hand armaments: XAT-01" Performos" Beam Rifle, Beam Deflection Shield

Pilot: Garret Nexus

Original Seed Destiny Mobile suits (Rebuilt: Impulse, Destiny, and redesigned: Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice)

Model number:ZGMF-X20A

Code name:Strike Freedom Gundam

Unit type:Prototype Assault Mobile suit

Color: Normal:Dull Gray

Phase Shift:Strike Freedom Colors

Manufacturer: Clyne Faction

Operator: 3 Ship Alliance/ZEO (ZAFT, EARTH FORCES, ORB)

First deployment:

Accommodation:Pilot only in standard Cockpit

Dimensions:18.88 Meters

Weight:80.09 Tons

Construction:Unknown

Powerplant:Nuclear Fission Reactor

Equipment and design features: Phase Shift Armor, Neutron Jammer Canceler

Fixed armaments:MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS x 2, MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon x 1, MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber x 2, MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" rail cannon x 2, MX2200 beam shield generator x 2, MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle x 2, EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon wings (MA-80V beam assault cannon x 8)

Optional hand armaments:

Pilot: Kira Yamato

Model number:ZGMF-X19A

Code name:Infinite Justice

Unit type:Prototype Assault Mobile suit

Color: Normal:Dull Gray

Phase Shift:Infinite Justice Colors

Manufacturer: Clyne Faction

Operator: 3 Ship Alliance/ZEO (ZAFT, EARTH FORCES, ORB)

First deployment:

Accommodation:Pilot only in standard Cockpit

Dimensions:18.09 Meters

Weight:79.67 Tons

Construction:Unknown

Powerplant:Nuclear Fission Reactor

Equipment and design features: Phase Shift Armor, Neutron Jammer Canceler

Fixed armaments: MA-M1911 high-energy beam rifle x 1, MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber x 2, MMI-M19L 14mm head-mounted dual machine gun x 2, MMI-GAU26 17.5mm chest-mounted CIWS x 2, RQM55 "Shining Edge" beam bommerang x 2, MR-Q15A "Griffon" leg beam blade x 2, MX2002 beam carry shield (includes EEQ8 Grapple Stinger) x 1, backpack/subflight lifter: MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannon x 2, MA-M02S "Plephis Lacerta" retracted beam cannon-mounted short beam saber x 2, MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" wing-mounted beam blade x 2, MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" lifter tip beam saber x 1

Optional hand armaments:

Pilot: Athrun Zala

Model number: ZGMF-X56S

Code name: Impulse Gundam

Unit type: prototype multi-mode mobile suit

Manufacturer: Integrated Design Bureau

Operator: ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty)ZEO

First deployment: 2 October C.E. 73

Accommodation: pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso using YFX-M56 Core Splendor

Dimensions: overall height 17.76 meters

Weight: max gross weight 63.54 metric tons

Construction: unknown

Powerplant: Nuclear Fission Generator, power output rating unknown

Equipment and design features:sensors, range unknown; Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor Neutron Jammer Canceler

Fixed armaments:2 x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest; 2 x M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; MMI-RG59V mobile shield, mounted on left arm

Optional fixed armaments: ZGMF-X56S/a Force Impulse Gundam, ZGMF-X56S/ß Sword Impulse Gundam, ZGMF-X56S? Blast Impulse Gundam, ZGMF-X56S/e Abyss Impulse, ZGMF-X56S/d Chaos Impulse, ZGMF-X56S? Gaia Impulse, ZGMF-X56S? Destiny Impulse

Force: 2 x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest; 2 x M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; MMI-RG59V mobile shield, mounted on left arm; 2 x MA-M941 "Vajra" beam saber, stored on Force Silhouette pack, hand-carried in use

Sword:2 x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest; 2 x M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; MMI-RG59V mobile shield, mounted on left arm; 2 x RQM60 "Flash-Edge" beam boomerang, stored on Sword Silhouette pack, hand-carried in use; 2 x MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship sword, stored on Sword Silhouette pack, can be combined into one sword, hand-carried in use

Blast: 2 x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest; 2 x M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use; MMI-RG59V mobile shield, mounted on left arm; 2 x M2000F "Kerberos" high-energy long-range beam cannon, mounted on Blast Silhouette pack; 2 x MMI-M16XE2 "Deluge" hyper-velocity rail cannon, mounted on Blast Silhouette pack; 2 x GMF39 quadruple missile launcher (AGM141 "Firefly" guided missiles), mounted on Blast Silhouette pack; 2 x MA-M80 "Defiant" beam javelin, stored in Blast Silhouette pack, hand-carried in use

Abyss: MMI-GAU25A 20mm chest-mounted CIWS x 2, M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knife x 2, M107 "Balaena Kai" dual beam cannon x 1, M68 dual cannon x 2, MA-X223E triple beam cannon x 2

Chaos: MMI-GAU25A 20mm chest-mounted CIWS x 2, M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knife x 2, shield (doubles as claw in mobile armor mode) x 2, EQFU-5X mobile weapon pod (MA-81R beam assault cannon, AGM141 "Firefly" guided missiles) x 2

Gaia: MMI-GAU25A 20mm chest-mounted CIWS x 2, M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knife x 2, MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade x 2

Destiny: high-energy long range beam cannon x 2, anti-ship sword x 2, beam boomerang x 2, M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knife x 2, MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS x 2, beam shield generator x 2

Optional hand armaments:MA-BAR72 high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown

Pilot: Lunamaria Hawke

Model number:ZGMF-X42S

Code name:Destiny Gundam

Unit type:Prototype Mobile suit

Color: Normal:Dull Gray

Phase Shift:Destiny Gundam Colors

Manufacturer: ZAFT

Operator: ZAFT/ZEO (ZAFT, EARTH FORCES, ORB)

First deployment:

Accommodation:Pilot only in standard Cockpit

Dimensions:18.08 Meters

Weight:79.44

Construction:

Powerplant: Fusion Reactor

Equipment and design features: Phase Shift Armor, Neutron Jammer Canceler

Fixed armaments:MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS x 2, RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerang x 2, MMI-714 "Arondight" anti-ship sword x 1, MA-BAR73/S high-energy beam rifle x 1, M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon x 1, MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon x 2, shield x 1, MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator x 2

Optional hand armaments: MA-BAR73/S high-energy beam rifle

Pilot: Shinn Asuka

New Ships

Class: Battle Ship

Name: Minerva II

Ships of the line: Minerva II, Minerva

Unit type: Battle Ship

Manufacturer: ZAFT

Operator(s): ZAFT / Three Ships Alliance/ZEO

First deployment:

Dimensions: Height: 340 meters, Length 850 meters

Wingspan: 300 Meters

Weight: N/A

Propulsion: Umbrella Engines (Giving it the ability to launch into space and descend to earth without difficulty), Laser Rocket System (Main Propulsion System)

Fixed armaments: Shield x 1, Signal Flares, Anti-Beam Cartridges, Neidhart ASM/S Space Missles x 4, Tristan Beam Cannon x 2 (Primary Armament)CIWS Launcers (can be loaded with Dispar) x 6420mm M10 Isolde Projectile Gun (3 turrets) x 1, (Minerva's Secondary Armament)Tannhauser x 1, Bow Gun x 1

Mobile weapons: Infinite Justice, Duel X, Buster X, Destiny, Impulse, 2x Gelgoogs

Returning Ship from New Saga

Class: Kronos Class

Name: Silverwind II

Ships of the line: Silverwind II

Unit type: Assault Ship / Mobile Suit Carrier/ Flag Ship for Lacus Clyne (Rather Meer Campbell)

Manufacturer: ZAFT

Operator(s): ZAFT / Three Ships Alliance/ZEO

First deployment:

Dimensions: Height: 340 meters, Length 850 meters

Wingspan: 300 Meters

Weight: N/A

Propulsion: Umbrella Engines (Giving it the ability to launch into space and descend to earth without difficulty), Laser Rocket System (Main Propulsion System)

Fixed armaments: "Techna" Dual Beam Cannon x2, 12x CIWS, Anti Beam Depth Chargers, QZX-1 "Tannhäuser" positron cannon x 1, 24x Missile Launchers, Multiple Level GENESIS Cannon (0-100 power level), deuterion beam energy supply system (Not In Fate) (Fates strongest Weapon for Silverwind II) 4x Lohengrin Cannons

Mobile weapons: Silver Wing Gundam, Solomon Gundam, Ragnarok Gundam, Sturmfalke Custom Gundam, Avalanche X Gundam, 3x open spots for other mobile suits

Eternal's Upgraded version

Class:N/A

Name: Guardian

Ships of the line: Eternal, Guardian

Unit type: Mobile Suit Support Ship Manufacturer: ZAFT

Operator(s): ZAFT / Three Ships Alliance/ ZEO Alliance

First deployment: CE 71 ( as it was actually once known as the Eternal

Dimensions: Length 300 Meters

Wingspan: N/A

Weight: N/A

Propulsion: Umbrella Engines (Giving it the ability to launch into space and descend to earth without difficulty), Laser Rocket System (Main Propulsion System)

Fixed armaments: Beam Cannon x 1,Meteor Cannons x many, Missile Launchers x many, Lohengrin Positron Blaster Cannon x 2

Mobile weapons: 2x Meteor Units, Hyperion Gundam, Onyx Gundam, Reaper Gundam, Dynasty Gundam, White Lightning Gundam


	6. Chatper 5: What do we do now?

Chapter 5: What do we do now?

A/N: The long awaited Chapter five is here, after a hard months work with Brothers In Arms. Thanks Solid for allowing me to do that story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters from the Various versions of Gundam Seed or Destiny, I do however own this story and war. But various aspects from them are from the various versions of Gundam. And out of the originals I don't own Kevin Walker Shark does.

Athrun rushed to the bridge of the Minerva II as he entered Arthur was ordering them to fire the Tristans and the Taunhauser to fire. "FIRE!" He called. "Keep on fireing, we need to minimize the damage!" Arthur called as the Minerva was in Earths Atmosphere.

"Whats the situation?" Athrun asked as Arthur turned to him.

"We are currently haveing the same situation back when Junius 7 was sent crashing to Earth, but this time no Meteor Breakers and no Raptor to help us." Arthur told Athrun.

"Alright get everyone to brace themselves this is going to be one hell of a ride." Athrun said as he took the Chairmans chair beside Arthur's.

_"Attention all crew members prepare to brace yourselfs as we are entering Earths atmosphere" _The announcement called as Olania braced herself in the hall as her cousin did the same behind her. Yzak had a serious look on his face as he and Dearka grabbed the railing.

"Damn this is my second time entering Earth During combat, and I like it better inside a mobile suit." Dearka said as Yzak nodded.

"Yeah I know what you mean Dearka." Yzak said as In Olania's head she wondered.

"_I wonder what Earth is like?_" Olania wondered as this will be her first time on the planet. Outside the Minerva II fired another blast of its Taunhauser through the colony sized ship.

Back on Earth Chris and Nicola touch down on the Silverwind II as did Kevin and Aelan along with Garret. Kira landed on the guardian as Neo launched in the Akatsuki and went onto the Archangel's deck. All three of them launched their Dragoon systems to protect the three ships from the Tauruses that were still around. Underwater racing along side the ships were Impulse Abyss and the Onyx Gundams. "Hey Luna can you detect any of those underwater machines?" Shinn called as he was having his mobile suit fly.

"Nothing, both the squid and snake machines have left the surrounding area." Luna said as she continued away from ORB. The Bridge crews watched in horror as they could now see the giant ship that ZAFT attacked. And to see the Taunhauser fire from behind it as ZAFTs newest ship was coming from its origin. Chris watched the site from inside his mobile suit as did several of the other pilots as they were on the deck of the ships.

"This is just plane evil." Nicola said as she saw the ship come closer and closer to her home. Even with the attempts of ZAFT to stop the ship were in Vain. Everyone watch in horror as the large Ship crash in the ORB Island. A huge shockwave was felt as the seperate parts of the Space Ship crashed onto the ORB Island. Everyone on the fleeing ships looked in shock and tears began to fill the eyes of everyone. most people on the ships were saying things like, "Our home" "No it, it just can't" "ORB is is gone" "Please Goddess don't let this be true."

In the eyes of the Gundam Pilots beside the Their Children were also in great shock, but a few of them were extremely Angry, Even Chris even though he calmed down once he felt his K-9 teeth begin to take form.

Aelan felt more anger towards the makers of that ship and what they have done. She felt more anger than when Miguel, Nicol, Aisha, and the Destroyers died. She understood, from Raus Ranting in the final battle of Jachin Due where humanity should be extinct, which gave her some resortment to Kevin. She thought when looking at Kevin. She understood why he killed the Destroyers which was why she stopped trying to Kill him after Self Destructing her Red Queen Machine years ago.

Kevin on the otherhand, cared for his homeland and swore in his head and Kira's as he said a vile thing in Russian. Kira thought of scolding him for it but changed his mind.

Some of the Children however, were angry as well swearing to themselves they Kill the ones responsible for their homes.

Unknown to them the ship that held the ones responsible floated over the San Andrea's Fault. A good distance away and had a good sight of the falling ship. It was on the beach as it waited for its mobile suits to return. That was when it finally saw the machines coming its way, several of them were being carried by the flying machines. And two were in the water swimming their way to the ship. The two in the water slid onto the beach as the hatches opened up. From the squid like machine a male in a pilots suit jumped out onto the sand as in the other was a female pilot who jumped out of the Machine beside her.

The female pilot took off her helmet to let loose a bundle of crimson hair which flowed down to her shoulder blades. The man beside her took his own helmet to reveal short sandy blonde hair, much like Jack Carters. He turned to the girl and smiled. "Mission was a success." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah, it was far better than what I expected, The all mighty ORB fell like it was nothing but a fly." She told him as he nodded in agreement as well. That was when the large black mobile suit that had the ability to transform into the three headed BuCUE. It landed and kneeled down so the pilot could climb out. The pilot stood at about five foot eleven. He had short Amethyst hair and had many round objects around his belt.

"That was way to easy." The man said as the woman looked at him and walked to him.

"Yeah Simon, but we may have some trouble in the future." She told him as the massive ship that they belonged to landed on the ground. Following immediatly as the ship landed three people emerged from the ship. One was the scientist with one arm known to the squad as Oracle the very man that made them what they are, and the one they thanked for giving them a second chance in life. Beside him was a woman, she had light green hair and brown eyes. She in a way looked a little mad, the others have heard what happened to her in Orbit.

On the otherside of her was a man that they only knew as the masked man. He wore a black mask that was like made to bring death to everyone. His very pressence felt like evil as though the Grim Reaper walked amongst them. His hair was short and grayish blue. He looked at the Destroyers 2.0 assemble ahead of him and Oracle. _ "So these are all of them are they Oracle?" _The man asked as his voice seemed be much like Azrael's back in Gundam seed. "I am very impressed with what they have done, taking out such an idiotic Nation."

"Yes, they have completed the mission in complete success nothing less, except for one thing." He told the man as he looked over at Flay. "Phoenix, what is your report on Siren, and Hydra?"

"Sir they are both alive, along with the ultimate coordinator Hibki created, Kira Yamato, my former love." She said in disgust as a woman who put her hand on Flay's shoulder. Her hair was the color of Obsidan black, and had the same color eyes as Shinn Asuka. Her face was nearly covered by two green clumps of bangs.

She nodded to Flay as she continued. "Hydra and Siren seem to have spawned their own child, which we think is quite capable of being dangerous. No one has experimented on the child process between two destroyers." Flay told them refering to Ken. "And the other one of Aelan's type, of the Nexus project, has also spawned children of its own, and to make matters a little bit more troublesome, each of these spawns of them are the pilots of each of the new machines they created." She told them.

"I see, so the pollution the pure world has begun." The man in the mask said in a different voice. They looked at him in shock as his voice was actually now identical to a man they did not know, the voice resembled the same as Djibril leader of Blue Cosmos nearly twenty years ago. Oracle was the only one that didn't look surprised.

In the back a man with flaming red hair looked on with complete hatred of this man the squad was just now meeting. His Amber eyes kept from eye contact as he looked at a crab crawl by. This man was different from the rest, he understood what had happened twenty three years ago, even though he was killed during that time. He kept a sword on his side as he took a new pass time since back then. He was Tom Aldrich, a man who cared for life, and despised what he was to do to so many people, but followed orders nonetheless.

"So what are our new orders sir?" Jack Carter asked with a salute as Oracle looked at one of his best works. The Clone of a clone, in perfect detail of what was much like of the original. No signs of alterations or anything, he kept the memories of Carter rather. His favourite was when he killed the sister of Aelan and the girl friend of Chris Nexus.

"hmm, ah yes, new orders." Oracle began but the masked man interrupted.

"Easy, take out the Archangel and its followers." The man said in Azrael's voice again. "You all do have the fire power to eliminate those Ships and no matter how many machines they send after you." He told them. "Not that difficult of a challenge I would say." He told them as they saluted.

"Right then, we load up the machines into the ship. And we attack tomorrow." Oracle announced as the entire squad saluted the man, and began to load their machines onto the ship.

Meanwhile on the Minerva two, the lead members of the Alliance met in one room. Siting around the table were starting from the head Athrun behind him were Dearka and Yzak, and to his right and through to his left. Cagalli, Kevin, Aelan, Kira, Lacus, Meryl who had arrived earlier, Invictus, Murrue Ramius, Neo La Flaga, Chris, and Meer. Everyone was grim for the lost of ORB especially Cagalli, even though she had no choice, it was either run and get everyone to safety, or be crushed under a incoming Ship.

"So Athrun's Nights of the round table has their first meeting." Chris said as Kevin had a small smile trying to forget about the destruction of his homeland.

"You know Chris I was thinking on the same thing." Kevin said jokingly then Cagalli looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"How could you say that Kevin, Chris!" She called looking at the two respectively. "We just lost our home, and we have no Idea who or what was truly behind it." She yelled at them as Meer nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Cagalli." Chris said ashamed. Kevin looked at Aelan then nodded.

"Guys, we have somewhat of an Idea of who or what did this." Aelan said as Athrun looked at them, as he knew it was the ones from the Mendel Colony that has been moving so much lately. Aelan and Kevin looked a bit grim as they turned to Chris, as Kira already knew part of the news, like the one flying the Phoenix Gundam.

"Chris, I hate to say this but the murderer of Nicola is back." Kevin told him as Chris had a spark of fear in his eyes then hatred.

"You mean that bastard, that bastard has returned?" Chris said as Kevin realized the anger grow inside Chris.

"Chris calm down." Meer said comforting her husband so he doesn't transform with no control over himself. With her calm words well that is how he found them, he calmed down stopping the transformation.

"So was he the feeling I had thanks to Aelan?" Chris asked as Aelan nodded. "But it didn't make sense, the mobile suit me and Nicola faught, I felt the pressence of more than just two destroyers." Chris told them as Kevin nodded.

"Yes, I had the same feeling, but with me, I feel familiar pressences." Kevin said as Kira nodded in agreement.

"So what does this mean." Lacus asked as Aelan looked through the window of the room.

"Oh sister in law, it would mean he knew or knows each of those men, we can't rule out cloneing after the events with, well your own clone, and the fused clone of Rachel and Nicola." Aelan told her. "All I know of for sure is that me and Chris felt destroyers, and with Kevin we now determined that they are people he knew or knows." Aelan explained to them. "I felt thirteen that I never felt before, besides the eleven that died years ago. But now I know what two of them are, but the other eleven, I hope its not a coincidence. We need to find out before we are attacked again." Aelan told them as Athrun nodded.

"Yes we do need to know, but we need to find out what mobile suits go where." Athrun told them. "You see your ships are all confused with what goes where because of the battle, so what to where."

"The Archangel will take the Strike Freedom, Atatsuki definitely." Murrue added in as everyone nodded.

"The Minerva will keep its supply of machines as well." Athrun told them as Chris leaned foreward.

"The Silverwing, Solomon, Ragnarok and Sturmfalke Custom will come with the Silverwind II." Chris told them as Meer nodded in agreement.

Lacus nodded and then spoke. "I will be leaving my command on the Guardian, and go with the Archangel. Cagalli will be the captain of the ship and will take the new ORB Gundam's" Lacus told them as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Also, Murrue if you don't mind we can give you some of your surviveing M2 pilots back with their machines, and if you wish our Heavy Gun machines." Meryl told them as Murrue looked at her.

"Thank you, its a good thing to know that and we will be glad to have some more backup for the upcoming threat." Murrue told her.

A few hours later, On the Guardian, Raymond, Ken, Nicola, Maria, and Dante were all eating in the Cafeteria. Each not saying a word as they were all still in shock of what happened to their home, the very place they grew up. Well not for Maria but she had two homes, the PLANTs and ORB. And now one of them are gone. "What are we going to do?" Dante asked as he took a bite of the potato he was eating.

"No Clue, and who the heck were they?" Ken asked no knowing what his parents felt out there in battle.

"I don't know but when I saw dad last, he looked at me then looked away, as though he was in pain." Nicola told them. "Mom told me that . . ." She began turning to Ken and Raymond who were on the other side of the table. "That our parents are having ghosts of the past come back." She told them in a sad voice.

"Yeah, a girl named Flay Allster is back and a man named Jack Carter." Ken said taking a drink. "Well, with the practice we have we can take these guys down." He said trying to rally their spirits. He picked up his glass. "For our home." He said as Nicola was the first to respond then the others did as well.

"For Our Home!" They called and then chugged all of their drinks.

Onboard the Silverwind, Kevin walked the hallway of the newly re-equipped ship, it now used the Lohengrin, rather than the Genesis cannon. He looked over the ocean as they were all heading to ZAFTs Carpentaria base. To an observers eyes, it be weird to see, the Archangel, Minerva II, Silverwind II, and The Guardian as a fleet with Earth Forces as Escort.

"Quite a different site from the wars eh." Came Garrets voice as he walked down the hall towards Kevin.

"Yeah it is, so much has changed since then, Me marrying the woman who has sworn to kill me, even in the wedding vows." Kevin said with a laugh as Garret joined in.

"Oh yeah, speaking of family, how is Ken doing, I haven't been able to talk to Dante lately." Garret said leaning against the window.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to any of them either, Chris however has went between ship and ship alot, obviously he cares about his daughter more than any of us." Kevin said thinking of Chris. "He lost one Nicola, he doesn't want to lose another, and besides, if she does Die, Aelan might want to kill me sooner." Kevin said as Garret nodded.

"True so true, and so would I, she is my neice after all." Garret told him as Kevin nodded. "The kids aren't the thing worrying you now are they?" Garret asked the stoic super soldier.

"That obvious?" Kevin asked as Garret nodded.

(_Hey, I know you are bummed about those new enemy units._) Kira called through there link. He has been listening to Kevin's thoughts as now the both of them can hear each others thoughts.

(_Kira, How many times have I told you, stop snooping in my head!_) Kevin scolded him. He could tell Kira smiled at that thought. (_You know how annoyed I get when you do that, especially to the questions I wont answer._) Kevin said in their link.

Kira thought of something to get Kevin really boiling, (_Like that time I asked how Aelan was in bed._) Kira said as he knew Kevin was beginning to get angry.

(_Hahaha) _Came a laugh from one of the other Zoanthropes that were in their mists. (_You two crack me up._) Came Chris's voice in their heads.

(_Chris since when have you been able to listen on these convos?_) Kevin asked him as Chris smiled on the bridge of the Silverwind.

(_Easy, your not the only Zoanthrope remember Kevin, you just specialized on one person, but because I am talking to you, you can talk to me._) Chris told him as he smirked as on the bridge Meer was wondering if Chris was doing what she thought he was doing. (_Also it helped as I the former Nicola, she gave me practice for it so, yeah._) Chris told him.

(_Thought so._) Kevin said as Garret was starting to wonder what the hell was going on as he saw Kevin's face change several times.

"Your telepathic link with Kira right?" Garret asked Kevin as he nodded.

"Yeah, and your brother seems to have found a way to easedrop on the conversations." Kevin said as he put a hand to his head. (_Chris tell, Meer she has one very nosie husband._) Kevin told Chris as on the bridge Chris relayed the message.

On the bridge captain Meer Nexus giggled at the remark when Chris told her what Kevin said. "Chris tell him, 'You noticed that to.'" She said as Kevin could hear Chris laugh inside his head.

Onboard the Minerva, Olania and Gordon have some lunch together, they just got back from the Minerva's deck to see the Ocean. "Breatheless that ocean was wasn't it." Came Lunamaria's voice from the cooridor.

"Yeah wasn't it mom." Olania said to her mother as Luna nodded in agreement. "The endless ocean, such a breathless sight." She said imagining the myths of the beautiful ocean creatures, such as the siren's merfolk, all of them. "So mom, hows the captain doing? we haven't heard anything yet." Olania perped up as Luna leaned on the corridors door.

"We are currently heading to the Carpentaria base, where we can be in direct contact with all of the army." Luna told the two young pilots. The two were the only ones of the Mass produced Gelgoogs, because Luna, Shinn, Dearka, Yzak, and the Chairman all used the Gundams of the ship. "I just wonder where ORBs attackers went to, that large of a force of G-Weapons don't just disappear out of thin air." Luna wondered as Gordon wondered the same thing.

"We don't know for sure, but Aelan, and Kevin will warn everyone if they can sense them, as I heard that those two could." Gordon told them as they nodded.

Onboard the Archangel, Kira sat on a bench looking out at the ocean with Lacus beside him. "Lacus has another war begun?" Kira asked her as the two of them looked grim.

"I think so, but these people, I don't know why they are attacking us, especially your friend Flay, why is she doing this?" Lacus wondered looking off in the Ocean.

"Kevin says he knew one of those pilots, and I think its the one Jason died for. Tanya Coleson, an old comrade of Kevin's and Aelan's." Kira then thought on Chris' reaction to one of the other pilots that were out there.

"And the man, Chris thought he killed for Nicola, is back, and piloting a machine much like Aelan's." Lacus told him. "We need to find a way, to bring peace to the world again." She thought wondering who was truly behind this meaningless bloodshed.

"Indeed we do." Came Neo La Flaga's voice from the other end of the hall as he walked over to them. "Life is to precious for many of us now, even though our children are fighting for survival now." He said referring to the others children.

A few hours later onboard the Silverwind, Chris walked in the hangar to take a look at the machines maintenance. He saw his youngest child looking over the Silver Wing. "Daddy!" She called from the cockpit when she saw him down below. Chris quickly took the steps to the height of his machines Torso. "Hey dad whats up?" She asked as he put a hand on the hatch.

"Not much, what are you doing?" Chris asked as she smiled at him.

"Same, and just rooting through your machines operating systems." She told him.

"You better be taking it easy on the old girl, she is nearly twenty years old after all." Chris told her as he looked at the monitor that showed the progress on what Erika was doing. "Wha wha what?" Chris stumbled looking at what she had done. She rerouted several of the systems and gave her fathers machine a better movement system for its HIMAT mode. "Erika." he began as he patted her head. "I am very proud of you." He said as he never thought of what she did to give them the results. "With this upgrade of yours, I will be able to protect you and your mom even better." He told her as she smiled at the thought.

"Is this quality time Chris." Came Aelan's voice just to the side of the machine. Chris emerged to see her as she looked at him. "Morning Aelan." Chris said as Aelan had just awakened from her nap.

"Morning to you to, any idea where we are heading?" She asked as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, ZAFTs Carpentaria base. Best chance for us after all, and who knows how much of an impact those machines have on the planet so far." Chris said looking over the things Erika did to the machine. "Last time I checked, the base already sent out a escort to take us to the base." Chris told her as she nodded in agreement.

"Chris" Aelan said suddenly wide eyed.

"What?" Chris asked then he felt it to, thanks to the Nexus project they were in he was able to use her ability when she was near.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Erika asked as Aelan left heading for the Ragnarok.

"Trouble, go to your room Erika and stay there." Chris told her as she didn't have any objections. Chris hopped into the cockpit without going to get his flight suit on. He keyed his radio to the Bridge. "Meer can you hear me?" Chris asked.

That was when a holographic picture of Meer's head appeared infront of him. _"Whats wrong Chris?_" She asked.

"Get the ships to go to level one battle stations, we got a destroyer coming our way." Chris warned her and she didn't ask any questions as she trusts her husbands words. That was when the ships alarm went off and the same thing was going on in the other ships as well, even the Earth Forces Escort Fleet. Just as his hatch was closing he saw Kevin jump to the Torso of his machine.

Chris began to take his machine to the catapult getting ready to go out into battle once again. "Alright baby, battle number two for you." Chris said talking to his Machine as he went to the Port Catapult.

"_Chris you are to go to the Port Catapult, and Aelan you to the Starboard._" Came their radio officer. Chris' Machine settled on the catapult as Kevin tuned his radio.

"What do we have out there?" Kevin asked as he powered up his cockpit.

"_We got thirty unkown submarine type machines and about twenty of those flying units. We also have two advance machines detected. One of them is determined to be your Harpy friend and the other is a underwater machine." _She called as Kevin thought on his opponent.

"Kind of a bad idea for her to be out here alone in the air. But the one beneath is the problem." Kevin told himself as he walked to behind the port Catapult.

"Chris Nexus, Silver Wing Launching." Chris called as he machine blasted off into the atmosphere.

"Aelan Walker, Ragnarok Launching!" She called as soon as she got outside she turned her machine into Dragon Mode.

Then the Avalanche X walked to the Starboard Catapult and the Solomon walked up behind Kevin. "Kevin Walker, Storm Hawk Launching!" he called as the Machine blasted off.

"Alexis Nexus Avalanche Launching!" She called as the machine blasted off.

"Garret Nexus, Solomon Launching!" Garret called blasting off.

On the Minerva Yzak, Dearka, Athrun, Shinn, Luna, Gordon, and Olania got into their machines. Luna however went to a different launch area, her machine was ontop of a drop hatch. Just as the Abyss Shillouete connected to her machine. Then it went from a dull gray to a dark Green. "Lunamaria, Abyss Dropping!" She called as the machine was dropped from its position into the water.

Shinn then arrived on the Catapult alongside Athrun. "Shinn Asuka Launching!" Shinn called.

Athrun then charged the energy inside the Infinite Justice. "Athrun Zala Launching!" Athrun called as the Machine blasted off.

Next up were Yzak and Dearka in their new machines as they walked out onto a pair of Guuls Advanced. "Hey Dearka, I bet I can take out more enemy machines than you can." Yzak called to him.

"Alright the loser buys the beers at the base." Dearka said as the two machines took off into the sky.

That was when the two Gelgoog units emerged on the deck of the Minerva ready to defend the ship. "Defence again, man I hate this." Gordon said as he wished he was in battle.

"Oh just shut your trap Gordon, and get ready, bogeys incoming." Olania called arming her beam rifle.

On the Archangel, the Akatsuki and the Strike Freedom both launched at the same time ready to defend the ship with their lives. And then the Guardian began to launch its suits.

"Ken Walker, These Pilots are about to meet the Grim Reaper." He said arming his scythe as the Reaper Gundam Launched into the sky.

"Well its time for me to play Defence then. Dante Nexus Launching!" He called as the White Lightning blasted off and landed on the deck of the Guardian.

Raymond had the Onyx Gundam walk to the end of the Catapult as he armed his weapons for underwater warfare. "Raymond Yamato, Onyx Diving!" He called as his machine jumped out of the ship to the ocean below.

Next up was the Hyperion gundam and its pilot Maria. "Maria, I think I will get some action this time." She said as the Hyperion launched into the sky ready for combat.

Last was Nicola as she thought of what would be good to use in this battle. "_What pack would you like this time?"_ The woman asked Nicola as she chose it.

"I'm going to help Ray and Luna underwater, give me just the Anti Ship sword, the less equipment the better. And I need that weapon down there." She called to them as the Ship gave her fighter plane machine the sword of the Warrior pack. "Alright, Nicola Nexus Launching!" She called as the last Machine blasted off for battle.


	7. Chapter 6: The Monsters within and above

Chapter 06: The Monsters within and above the sea.

I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 6.

All of the Gundams launched from their respective ships, set and ready for the battle ahead. Kevin Walker already began to decipher who would do what. "Dante, Neo, Garret." Kevin began as he moved his machine into position. "Defend the ships. Yzak, Dearka, Maria." Kevin said turning to the Mass produced Tarus units heading their way. "Take on those bogies." Kevin said as he then turned to Nicola, Chris, Aelan, Kira, Ken, Shinn, and Athrun floating their right behind him.

Chris keyed his radio to Luna, and Raymond "Luna Ray, becareful underwater, we have no Idea what the mobile suits down there are capable of. Also, Luna, Ray, look after Nicola down there." He said as Nicola's jet machine plummeted into the ocean, but changed into mobile suit mode before hitting the water.

"Come on guys, we have to stop these machines as the ships flee." Aelan said as she looked at her scanners noticing a ship coming their way. "Hey what is that?" Aelan called as she looked at the red ship.

"_No Idea, its not in any of the databases."_ Meer called relaying the info to Aelan.

"_That was the ship that escaped from the Orbit battle!_" Athrun said as he looked at it as he knew it be the ship that sent out the mobile suits in the sky.

"_I thought so._" Chris called as he flew towards the incoming ariel enemies. "Take This!" Chris called as his four Nexo's cannons charged and fired disabling several of the enemy machines. But rather than being taken out of the fight the machines continued to advance.

"Is it just me or are they continuing the attack?" Aelan wondered as she reverted into the Dragon mode and grabbed a Machine with its claws and then melted it into oblivion with the flames of its maw.

Kevin drew his beam sabres and went in sliceing one of the machines into tiny pieces. "Man there are a lot of them. And where is that gundam?" Kevin wondered as Aelan and Chris were trying to find out.

Shinn had both of his anti ship swords out and sliceing another mobile suit into four pieces as it exploded infront of him. "How many of these things are there, Arthur, do some more scans there has to be more than one ship out here, theres to many machines for just one ship." Shinn called as Athrun just thought of it as well.

Just then in the depths of the ocean, Luna, Ray, and Nicola. Nicola behind them do to her machines lack of underwater combat. Many red mobile armor type Machines were zooming at them. The Machines looked to be submarines with two spike like forelegs on the Machine. Many of them had one part of a white color each sixteen point nine meters in length, and rushing towards the three underwater machines. And behind them in the shadows was a extremely large machine. This machines overall length put the Destroy Gundam's height to shame. As the Destroy was a whopping fifty six point three meters, this machine is well beyond sixty five meters long. "Its that one again." Luna said as Raymond went on her wing.

"Nicola, you take out the drones, Luna, you and I will take out the ring master." Ray called as he told the veteran and a commanders daughter what to do.

"Roger that." Nicola called as she went towards one of the red underwater machines. Just then they moved their cone like arms below their body and aiming at the underwater machines. "What the hell!" Nicola called as the machines began to open fire with Missile salvos. Nicola was hit three times but wasn't dealt any damage do to the Phase Shift Armor.

"Nicola!" Raymond called as he fired his Recal beam cannons as the energy attacks went through the water do to the advance technology the machines had, allowing beams to be fired underwater. The two blasts went right on through the red submarine. Luna was pulling some fancy flying as you could say underwater eliminating six machines in a line of a beam.

"Nicola are you ok?" Luna asked as her machine transformed into mobile suit mode and punched one of the Red Machines in its optical sensors as it collapsed on itself.

"I'm alright a little shaken though." Nicola told her as she fired her Vulcans at one machine that got to close. Then it collapsed on itself from the puncture.

Inside the large mobile suit the pilot snickered at himself. "Pathetic fools, they think those three can take me on," The man said with a snicker as he began to have his machine head up. "I rather face to two people who have killed me once before!" He said as the dark blue Machine began to surface.

"Surface team beware, enemy machine heading up!" Ray called.

As on the Surface, the red and orange machine that Kevin had determine the pilot to be his old friend and Jason Hibiki's former fiancee. He got the radio call as he looked down to see the shadow begin to darken. Then two extremely long tentacles sprouted from the water as they wrapped around the Sturmfalke Custom's legs. "What the hell!" Kevin called as the tentacles began to try to drag the machine down to the water.

"Kevin!" Aelan called as she began to go for her husband as did the Reaper Gundam.

"Were coming dad!" Ken called as two beam blasts came from below them as they began to detect another mobile suit in the area. "The hell!" Ken call mimicing his fathers saying. "Shit!" Ken called as he saw a serpent like body flowing through the water.

Aelan then saw what the shape was as she saw the mobile suit head come out of the water. "Ah shit, Kevin, its Kraken and Scylla!" Aelan called franticly as the Kraken's machine had its main body emerge taking aim at the Sturmfalke.

"Siren, Hydra I'm Back!" Michael called as he had his beam rifle open fire taking a piece out of the Sturmfalkes shoulder. Kevin then took instinct and drew his beam sabres and sliced himself free from the tentacles. Then he saw another underwater machine emerge wrapping a sixty six meter long tail around the Ragnarok Gundam.

"What in the world!" Aelan called as the giant tail like feature wrapped itself around the machine as though it was a python snake.

"Leave my mother alone!" Ken called as he made a deep gash into the tail of the machine with his scythe. He didn't see however that the other gundam took that reaction even more as it fired its rifles at the gundam. The shot destroyed one of the reflectors of the machine causeing some serious damage to its defence capabilities. "Damn." He said but then the loose part of the machine that looked like a Scylla that held his mother. Used the loose part of its tail to whip the machine away from it as it continued to plummet to the water.

Inside the Machine the Crimson haired pilot was loading the missile tubes of the various ones spaced throughout the tail of the machine to fire. "This is goodbye murderer!" She called as the machine let loose hundreds of missiles heading towards the Sturmfalke. She then raised her beam rifles that were in the machines hands at the Sturmfalke. 'Even with that machines zero system he wont be able to dodge everything.' She told herself as the Missiles got closer and closer to the Sturmfalke that was beeing kept busy by a enemy grunt machine.

"Kevin behind you!" Shinn called but it was to late as the missiles were getting ever closer.

"Oh no you don't!" Yzak called from above on his advanced Guul, combining his heat shotels and threw them into the path of the Missiles. Hundreds of the Missiles were blown away by the flying piece of equipment.

"Damn." She said to herself as she continued to squeeze the Ragnarok. "Oh well I got one prize." She told herself and landed in the water. But was surprised as the Dynasty Gundam came out of nowhere with its antiship sword. Useless as is against the Trans Phase shift armor the Scylla gundam had. But it sure did shake the pilot pretty bad. But then moved away as the Onyx Gundam came out of nowhere blowing the tail right off of the machine letting the Ragnarok free.

"Thanks Rey." Aelan said as she made her machine re surface.

"Damn, Scylla return to the Leviathan." Michael ordered as she nodded and had some of the red Machines help her as her main propulsion systems were in the tail.

Chris was having a good battle against the Harpy Gundam though. The Harpy was using its its wrist mounted beam sabres in a ariel sword fight with the Silver Wing. As both machines were equipped with nuclear engines, the only way to determine a victor was a better mobile suit sword fighter. The two machines danced in the sky as explosions were all around them as Dearka's Buster X Gundam kept up its assault on the Taurus units using all of his arsenal. "Damn, how many of these things are there?" Dearka asked as Athrun blew up one of the grunts that was coming up behind him.

Meyrin then called over the radio from the Minerva. "Guys that ship is launching more machines. Six of them, looking through known database." She said looking through the data. "Two of them are confirmed to be the Ragnarok lookalike, and Flay's Phoenix machine." Meyrin called, still not knowing who Flay was.

"Chris, leave Harpy, we got my sisters murderer to deal with." Aelan called as she flew by the Silver Wing.

Kevin heard her as he continued to fight with the one he thought was his 'brother', but now known as his clone. "Man I hate clones." He told himself as he combined his buster rifles at the squid like Machine and opened fire on it. He then sensed Kira take off towards the Phoenix gundam to try to talk to Flay. "Damn You!" Kevin called as he fired his Azure beam cannon at the water but was then stopped. The Beam deflected towards a nearby Island obliderating all the plant life on the Island. Infront of Kraken was a light brown machine that looked like the Red Queen gundam so many years ago. It raised its two three barreled beam rifles at the Sturmfalke.

"Nice Try Hydra!" the familiar voice called from the machine as Kevin instantly knew it.

"Alec!" He called as the pilot smiled inside his machine.

"You got that right, now time for you meet my Death Stare Attack!" He called as two Dragoon pods detached themselves from the beam rifles. Kevin had to dodge eight beam attacks at once, and four of them came from other places, as two normal beam attacks and three Hyper Impulse attacks came from the machine.

"Damn." He said as the Dark Green machine that attacked Chris and Nicola back at Orb came from behind and added its own Dragoon pods into the mix. Kevin dodged franticly as he felt the mind of a woman he once knew touch his.

(_Its been a while Kevin._) The voice called as Kevin couldn't belive his ears or mind which ever he was hearing the voice.

"Aelan." He said in a grim voice on his pannel. "We may have a problem here." He said.

As a few Kilometers away, Aelan and Chris were both battleing the Dark blue, white, and gold version of Ragnarok in a frantic air battle as it was having help from, six Dragoon pods from the Phoenix Gundam. "hahahaha Nice to see you again Nexus." Carter mocked as the two winged machines had their sabres clash. Inside the Silver Wing Chris was having his anger grow incredibly. His hair and his hands had already changed from human to his zoanthrope form. "Its time for me to kill all who you care for, just like I did so long ago." He mocked.

"Shut up!" Chris called as the blue seed behind his eyes shattered, as his dormant berserker state came from its hidden depths. His beam sabre connected to the double bladed sabre as he used his free hand to punched the machine with a lot of force. Not far from them, Kira and Flay's machines have clashed their beam sabres together.

"Kira, you let me die you filthy coordinator!" Flay called as he machine dodged a sabre attack and fired its beam gatling gun from its chest. Kira activated his shield generator which blocked the attacks.

"Flay, I tried believe me!" Kira called franticly as Flay brought out what looked to be a cannon being carried in the same fashion the buster carried its weapons. The Phoenix Gundam then combined the two cannons in the same fashion and aimed it at Kira.

"Shut up, and Die!" she yelled as she fired the cannon as a huge beam of azure that was the colors of red and green. The beam went close to Kira who dodged it in time as the beam went into the ocean. A large hole was now in the ocean as the water evaporated instantly leaving the large crater of water.

Kira looked in shock to see such power coming from Flay's Machine. Everyone stopped to see the carnage of such a weapon had dealt. "A machine with that much power." Kevin said as he was dodging the attacks from the two machines he never faced before. Each using moves similar to each other from their attacks.

Chris continued his attacks on Carters Gundam with sabre strikes where neither could get a hit. 'Damn, this guys attacks are way better then before' Chris thought as he dodged an attack from the machines chest beam cannon. "Take this!" Chris yelled as he fired all four of his nexo's cannons at the machine. But it was the protected from Flay's Dragoon pods which were made into an energy shield. "What?" was all Chris could say as the mobile suit changed into its Dragon Mode and attached itself to Chris' via its claws. The head of the machine aimed its giant maw at the chest and aimed down on the Silverwing.

"Oh no you don't!" Aelan called as her own machine in Dragon mode tackled the machine that held Chris, as the battle between Dragons began. The two machines bit and snapped at each other while using beam weapons to try ta slice the machines to pieces. The two machines roared as though they were Dragons, but then the Dynasty emerged from the water in jet mode.

"Nicola to Guardian, send out the Jeckla pack, I feel like testing a new function." Nicola said as inside the Guardian Cagalli nodded.

"_Ok sending the pack now_" Cagalli called as the Launcher flew out of the back of the ship. Nicola changed her machine into bot mode and put the sword in its right hand. The launcher then attacked itself to the left arm and a beam gatling gun went on the right shoulder.

Nicola then re activated her phase shift which had to go down to get the new pack. She aimed her hyper impulse cannon at the Dragon battle. "Aelan move." She radioed as Aelan knew what was going on from Nicola's voice. "Leave my family alone!" Nicola called as she fired her cannon and her Gatling gun at Carters Gundam. The hyper impulse blast fired from the cannon and scored a lucky hit melting away the neck and the right arm of the Dragon and heavily damageing the wing.

"What?" Carter wondered in complete surprise. "Damn, another one of those. Another Strike and Impulse lookalike." He sneered as he managed to change his machine into Dragon mode. "Take this bitch." He sneered as he fired his chest cannon and the two beam cannons that were still left on the wing. The three beams raced for Nicola as Chris had a flash back for when Nicola Stratos died. He moved as fast as he could but was to late. The beams hit their mark haveing a large amount of smoke surround the area.

"NO NICOLA!" Chris called as he witnessed his daughter die infront of him.

"Dad, you don't have to yell." Came his daughters voice over the radio. "I'm alright." She said as he saw what saved his daughters life. When the smoke cleared She was floating there as five Dragoon pods floated infront of her emitting a web of energy creating an energy shield.

"Hey don't worry about your daughter Chris, just take out that murderer once and for all." Mwu called as his Dragoon pods rushed back to their master.

Chris' mobile suit turned to Carter as its silver eyes glowed with the power into them. "Oh man." He said as he then dodged easily from an attack of a azure beam. Then the alarm went off inside his cockpit as he began to detect a large force of mobile suits headin their way. The large group consisted of ZAFTs old ZAKU units each on a Guul and with their warrior wizard packs. Below them were ZAFTs ASH units heading their way all ready for combat. "Damn, to many, Destroyers retreat, we will live to fight another day." Carter called as Flay looked at the Strike Freedom.

"Kira, I'm sorry but we will have to finish this spat another day." Flay told her and him as her machine transformed into bird mode and went back towards the ship. The other three machines did the same, as the dark green one turned to look at its opponents then retreated.

"Well now, that was interesting." Ken said as he wondered what was going on as he looked at the ocean to see several destroyed pieces of the drone machines floating in the water.

"_Attention ORB survivors this is ZAFTs 4th Platoon coming to escort you the rest of the way to Carpentaria base where you obviously need some good rest."_ Came a ZAFT pilots voice as Athrun went on the radio.

"_This is Chairman Athrun Zala, I thank you for the timing._" Athrun told them as Kevin nodded and went back towards the Silverwind II so he can dock for repairs on his machine. Everyone else returned to their respective ships, Luna had to be raised however but Ray did not do to his backpacks abilitie giving him the ability to fly.

Onboard the Silverwind. The four machines powered down as Alexis walked up to Garret and gave him a hug as she didn't go into battle. She was ordered to sit out and stay on the bridge knowing how to use the weapons and all. "Chris, Meer would like to see you in her office." Alexis told him as he nodded and went obeying his captains orders.

Garret looked at the Solomon as he kept his wife in his embrace as Kevin and Aelan went off into the Silverwinds Corridors. "Hey Alexis, what do you say we contact Dante, to see how he is doing?" Garret asked her as she nodded.

In the Corridors, Aelan and Kevin walked down the hall learning of more of their dead friends are actually piloting the new enemy machines. "I can't believe it, Alec King is piloting one of those machines along with Michael and Erica." Aelan said as Kevin nodded.

"Yeah I can't believe it either, but it was in a way to be expected, especially with Racola so many years ago." Kevin told her. "I'm partially not surprised they got the DNA of them, a lot of blood was shed when everyone got their argumentations" He said walking beside his wife.

"Yeah, and now, I think that they went through the same things I have." She told him as he looked at her.

"The Nexus Project?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, the same thing I went through my entire life, and now, they are after us." she thought on how she felt having to fight the people she promised to avenge by taking her husbands life when the time would come. "I just can't beleive it, I have to actually do what I was made for." She said almost with tears in her violet eyes.

"I feel the same way, its going to be hard for me to kill them a second time." Kevin told her with sadness in his voice. "Should we tell Luna about Erica?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, we may be ready to fight and kill our friends, but she has to fight her sister, someone of her own Kin." She told him walking along beside him.

"But there is one thing, we can't tell the children, if they knew it was our friends that destroyed ORB, it be chaos." Kevin told her in a serious tone. "And now for some reason, it will be like Kira and Athrun all over again, this time they do want to Kill us, well Flay, Carter, and Mike are definites in that category." Kevin said nodding thinking of his so called brothers in a way.

Later in Meer's office, Chris entered and then saluted to his captain. "Commander Nexus reporting as ordered m'lady." He said giving the salute.

"You know Chris, you don't have to give any formalaties to me." She told him with a wink as she sported pretty much the same commanders Uniform Lacus usually wears, but rather than pink it was red. "So what happened out there? I don't know why but I could feel something." She said as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, when that bastard Carter fired at Nicola, it brought back some bad memories, and almost brought out the beast that is sealed within." He told her as she looked a bit scared. "I know you had a bad experience with it and yet you stayed with me and that is a thank you I wont let go." He told her siting on a chair as she leaned on the desk.

The room was in silence then as Meer kept her eyes closed. "I don't like having our daughter out there." She said in a nearly quiet tone as Chris could hear it. He looked as though he was going to tell her that she is right.

But he did "Your right, the children shouldn't be out there, but there are no other pilots that can fly those things, let alone keep up with those other machines. They just have to becareful, and that we can complete the T Gundam." He told her as she nodded in agreement.

"Yes that machine and the other ones of its class, should help us out big time in all major ways. But I don't like it that they are going to be the pilots! Even with most of their parents out their protecting them, the battles are to dangerous!" She pleaded as he nodded.

"Well, Meer its truly actually their decision not mine, I can't tell them how to act, but all I can do is protect them. I wont let my hatred for Carter get in the way next time. And besides, most likely all the ships will be seperating after we get to Carpentaria, news has come in that those new enemies have already captured most of the Coastal bases, in fact the one were heading to is the only one that hasn't been taken yet." Chris told her. "We should at least get the families together before we go our seperate ways." He said walking over to a kettle of coffee that Andrew Waltfeld gave to them who was actually the new commander of the base they were heading to, and most likely sent out that squad for escort.

"I just hope we can put an end to the war before we lose what is precious to our hearts." She told him as he nodded in agreement at one hundred percent.

Nicola sat in her room holding a pillow to her chest thinking of the Mistake she made leaving herself open like that. "Damn, I was a fool, if it wasn't for Mr. La Flaga, I would of been killed out there." She said to herself as Maria looked over from her bed.

"Hey, Nic don't worry about it, you know your father wouldn't let you bite the dust like that, nor anyone else would." She said as her long blue hair waved past her face. "Besides if you did, your father wouldn't stop fighting until he either joined you, or killed your murderer." She said as Nicola smiled.

"Yeah your right, and besides as I am still alive, I still have a chance to stop the destroyers of our home. Fullfill what dad and Aelan were made to do, to defeat and destroy the destroyers." She announced as Maria nodded in agreement.

"You know Nicola, I wont be letting you do that alone, trust me on that." Maria said with a thumbs up. "Besides were best friends, and from the stories dad, Kira, and Kevin told us, I don't want to go down their path." Maria told her as Nicola nodded.

"Right, and, thanks for the pep talk, I am going to go work on Dynasty, as Andy said, there are no breaks in war." She said standing up and leaving her room.

"Hey Nicola wait up!" Maria called franticly as she raced after her.

Onboard the Archangel, Kira was thinking of Flay, a girl he once cared for was now his enemy. He feels even worst than what he did when he had to fight Athrun. Lacus was siting beside him knowing the delima her husband was in. There was one thing that she learned from Chris before, a little thing from the saying, "Putting yourself in someones shoe" and at that moment, she was putting herself in Kira's shoes, and him in Flays, which just made her reel horrible.

"I can't beleive that is actually her in that machine." Kira said silently but loud enough for Lacus to hear. "Flay, the girl I hurt, is now back wanting my head on a platter." He said as Lacus put her arms around him as he put his hands around her waist.

"Kira, I'm sorry for what is happening to you." She told him.

"Listen pink princess, you have nothing to be sorry for." Neo said coming out of nowhere as he walked up to them. "Hey Kira, don't fret to much, we are all a little edgy about Flay, remember I knew her, along with Yzak, Aelan, Kevin, Murrue, and the rest of our orignal crew of the four ships alliance." He told him. "And besides, from what I have heard from Kevin, Jason's fiance is out there as well." Kira looked up in surprise about that.

"You know the mobile suit that has the wrist sabre and guns?" Neo asked as Kira nodded. "Well that would be the woman Jason was to wed, and Well, I wish he was actually here to help us, we could use his defence tatics." Neo thought as Lacus nodded.

"Yes, Mr Hibiki would be very good with us, especially as all four of our most powerful Warships are together soon to be split." Lacus said in weary. She had become friends with Jason, even though he was assigned to her as a bodyguard by her father. She heard that Jason convinced Kevin to live which allowed Kevin to try all that he could to get out of there in time. "But anyways, now is the time we fight." She said as Kira looked at her. "I actually understand more of what people who fight in war fight for, its not mainly for the medals or their orders or even for the love of battle." She said with tears. "People fight to protect the ones they love, not themselves, but for their hearts, and when their heart dies, they have no more emotions, so they fight, fight until they are slain, just like an ordinary warrior." Lacus told them.

"Now that is what I would never hear from you sis." Kevin said from the shadows as he and Aelan both appeared out of nowhere.

"Listen Lacus, never give up on your site of Piece, and I repeat never." Aelan told her. "We fight to bring piece and to protect, and with a common enemy everyone feels the same way, and I'm sorry Kira they will try non stop to kill the Destroyers." She told him. "And trust me on this Kira, we feel the same way you do about Flay." Aelan told him.

"Yeah, remember we all knew her, and as far as Aelan and I know we are fighting as well, each of them friends, that we lost once before." Kevin told him leaning on the wall opposite of Kira. "And we already came up with a decision to destroy them if need be." he voiced to them.

On the bridge of each ship the pilots were gathered onboard as they looked at the ZAFT base they were heading to. Many Earth Forces ships were on the surface and many ZAFT subs were waiting for an attack. On the Silverwind, Chirs and Kevin were looking off into the ocean as Alean was with Meer after the small transfer. "I see they are using both forces with good work on defence, but no matter, Destroyers have ways of moving through these people." Kevin said as communication monitors were full of friends. One from each of the ships and two from the Earth Forces ships who were Invictus and Meryl.

_"But that is why its a good thing we have you and Aelan, even though we don't like using our friends like this, but you two are our best bet to find out how these destroyers work_." Murrue told them as Cagalli nodded.

"_I hate to admit it, but Murrue is right, you two are the best we got, and Chris as well, he and Aelan were designed to fight the Destroyers after all._" Cagalli told them as everyone nodded.

"_So, as of right now, Chirs? Aelan? Kevin? any Ideas on what their next moves will be? And any Idea on which ones are clones of the original set?_" Cagalli asked as Kevin took some time to think.

"Well lets see, I have looked at each of the machines that were face." Kevin said walking over to a terminal to take a look at the Machines, as all thirteen came up. "I will now signal out the ones we know already." He told them as he brought Carters machine, Flay's Machine, The squid like machine, and the other sea surpent, along with the flying gundam they fought many times already. "These five have been confirmed as ones we do know to be piloting them. First off, this machine that is much like Aelans Ragnarok, is being piloted by my clone Jack Carter." He said bringing up the winged Gundam of Flays. "This one belongs to Flay Allster, as far as we can tell, that this machine resembles the creature that her code name is of the bird of fire the Phoenix." He said looking at the machine change from bird mode to robot mode.

"Next is a machine that was in that last battle, this one is being piloted by Michael Carnehan, Kevin's long time brother as he once thought of, and assassin of Lacus back way back when." Aelan said remembering accidently thinking Lacus was Meer. "Other then that, the next one the longest of the machines yet, we have determined its pilot. And Meyrin, Luna, Shinn, Dearka, Olania, and Gordon. We should let you all know this, the pilot of this machine is Erica Hawke." She said as Luna and Meyrin were in shock of what was just said. Their sister is piloting one of the enemy machines.

"And the last one, is of Jason's old engagement, the woman he died to rejoin. Tanya Coleson aka Harpy, if these are the only ones, if there are more, we are in some serious trouble, especially as the original Nicola died so long ago we only have three of the originals, and they are a large number." Kevin told them. "Now of these grunt machines, Athrun care to explain what you saw in their ship?" Kevin asked.

"_Yes of Course, inside the ship not a single person was aboard and the machines were being created automaticly, it is safe to say that there is a high chances that they are not being piloted by anyone." _Athrun said as everyone looked shock, they were facing Destroyers and machines that are in a way living beings themselves.


	8. Chapter 7: Assignments

Chapter 07: Assignments

Destroyer head ship Leviathan. Flay walked through the halls of the mediocre unmanned ship. The only members of its crew were, the Destroyers, Oracle, and the commander. But at this moment, she was heading to the briefing room, where the orders on what the current situation will arise. Flay quietly walked down the hall as she saw infront of her, Michael Carehan walking towards the same room, with a crimson violet haired girl in his arm. Next behind them was a man with Amethyst hair color and Cobalt eyes. He walked in ahead of Flay as she entered last of those four.

"Ah finally all of you have arrived." The masked man said with a smile, "Its good to see mankinds dream to be reality again." He said as all of the Destroyers recognized this voice.

"Commander!" Micheal exclaimed as Flay looked a bit horrified, but she didn't know why. (This is because of alterations to her mind).

"So, you have found out personality number three I see." Came Oracles voice as he came into the room looking back and forth as he smiled. "Well, no matter, down to buisness, I am rather disappointed in you all." He said looking at each of them. The ones that took part in the last battle looked ashamed. "But no matter, because I have a mission for two of you, that will take a few days for you to complete. And the rest of you will infiltrate Carpentaria, so we can think of a better plan of attack on the enemy. So we have no more of those embaraceing failures!" He remarked as he then looked at Simon Priest, aka Cerberous. "Cerberous, he is your new assigment, and your partner will be Erica." Oracle told them.

"Why me sir?" Erica asked as Simon smirked.

"Well, the reason would be because you are the best at killing in silence." Simon said with his smirk looking at her. "And as my machine is the only one equipped with Stealth tech, its perfect to get their un-noticed."

"Well well well, dog boy is correct!" Azraels voice mocked as Simon looked at him in anger. Simon then threw a punch at the man. The Punch never made it as it was grabbed in the mans hand as pain was felt throughout Simons body as his hand was being crushed by the mans hand. "Fool, do you think that I wouldn't be agumented as well?" He said in Djibrils voice. "The more you act like this, the more I think of you as a pathetic pup." He said releasing Simon. "Now Go!" Rau Le Creusets voice echoed as Erica and Simon left.

"The rest of you go as well, and infiltrate that base, and remember this, you wont have your own machines with you, but if a problem arises, We can send you some of our mobile weapons." Oracle said as the masked man that seemed to have three split personalities looked at the remainder of the group.

"You heard him, get going, and don't fail again!" He barked.

Flay and Carter got together as they left the room, while the others went about their buisness. "Man, I hate that guy." Flay irritably said walking beside Kevins clone.

"Tell me about it, he may be of the head members of blue cosmos and even Rau." Carter said rather annoyed as the two walked with each other. "I don't trust him." He said walking into the hangar where his Gundam waited as did Flays. When they arrived the Cerberous Gundam dropped from the ship and onto the ground to run to its destination, as it transformed into it's quadrouped mode.

"No, matter we have to be careful of both Kevin and the rest of Nexus. Aelan always had the uncanny sense to detect Kevin when he was on the Archangel." Flay said looking up at her Phoenix Gundam. "When I look at this machine, I could swear that I really am a Phoenix." Flay exclaimed as Carter put a hand around her waist.

"Well, your my phoenix." He said with a smile.

"And your my King, good old Bahamut." She said kissing him in a passionite Kiss. "We will fight, until we die, or when we eradicate our enemy." She said with a smile as he nodded in agreement.

Carpentaria base.

The commanders of each ship met at headquarters of the base, in the conference room. The ones meeting were, Athrun, Kevin, Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Chris, Meer, Murrue, Meryl, John Tyler and Neo all entered the room, where Andrew Waltfeld waited. "Its good to see you all made it alive." Andrew told them as they all nodded.

"Glad to be alive to." Kevin said walking to the window so he can look outside. "Things have been hectic out there Andy, more than what any of us wished." Kevin said as Murrue nodded.

"Yes indeed." She said then turned to Meryl. "Any news on Earth Forces problems?" Murrue asked.

"Yes, a few, Alaska and Heavens base have all fallen to this new threat." she said saddened.

"What!" Chris exclaimed as Meryl nodded. "Damn, these guys are stronger then we thought. Athrun, what of Space any change in ground up there? If you could call it ground." Chris asked.

"Not much, the Lightwave barrier is still proving to be trouble they must have some serious power to keep that up the whole time." Athrun wondered as he sat in his chair.

"Who ever is controlling these destroyers must be one tatical genious mad man." Kevin said as he walked to the corner and looked around.

"If only we could tell where the Destroyers were exactly, Aelan can only detect them withing so much of a range." Meer pointed out as her husband nodded.

"Well no matter, this base is safe and you can all get some rest after such a horrific expereience." Andy said to them as Invictus nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, we will work on arrangements later on." Invictus said stretching. "I will see you all later." He said leaving them.

"Don't worry about anything at your sleeping areas, the rooms have been assigned to each of you, and I will see you all in the morning, and say hi to the kids for me." Andy told them as everyone stood up and began to go to their areas of rest. Kevin was first to get to his room, as he entered he saw his wife brushing her hair.

"So what's the news Kevin?" Aelan asked as he shrugged. "Now what is that shrug suppose to mean?" She asked.

"Notta thing, we will be continueing the meeting tomorrow on who goes where, and when. "But as far as I know, we are here for a week or so." Kevin told her.

"Alright." She said putting on a red jacket that she kept on the ship after Kevin got it for her a few years back. "I'm going to go visit the children, wanna come?" She asked.

"Not right now, I will see you later in a few hours if you are still there." Kevin told her siting at the computer that was in the room.

"Alright, I will be at Dante's and Kens room then." Aelan said with a wave as she left the room.

Meanwhile, Chris, Meer, Erika, and Nicola were all walking throughout the market as a family. They were exploring the clothing store for some new duds after losing their home. "Hey mom what do you think?" Nicola asked showing off her clothes as she wore a light green short skirt, and a green t-shirt.

"Looks good dear, but any way you can have a longer skirt." Meer said with a smirk knowing how to annoy her daughter. Nicola just look flustered as her mom suggested that.

"Oh, and you make such a good role model." Nicola said as Chris laughed as he looked at what Meer was wearing again. She had a short skirt with a frill going down her right leg, she aslo wore a shirt that had a slit down her chest.

"You know honey, our daughter does have a point." Chris said as Meer looked a little annoyed with Chris. "What?" He asked.

"Chris, any idea how to know your own buisness, your annoying right now." Meer said as Nicola laughed at her parents as Chris gave Meer a smile and bowed.

"Sorry M'ladies, I will be keeping my mouth shut for now on." Chris said with a smile as Erika smiled at the comment.

"You know dad, you don't have to do that." Erika said with a smile as Chris just took a seat.

"No frets dear, but at least we are together right now, how many days has it been since we left ORB now?" Chris wondered as Meer looked grim.

"Two weeks since that day, its crazy from what has happened since then." Nicola said rubbing her arm. Chris saw that his daughter thinks its her fault her home was destroyed.

"Nicola don't fret with yourself, ORB, ZAFT and the Earth Forces all knew of the threat, but we failed to protect your home, don't worry about it anymore." Chris told her standing and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I promise we wont let it happen again." He told her as she nodded.

"All we can do is help protect what we have." She said looking at her family.

"Well lets stop this pity trip and go and have some fun." Meer said with a smile as Chris nodded.

"Yes great idea, we need something to get our minds off of what has happened lately." Chris said cheerfully as the four of them paid for the new clothes they got and left the store.

Cagalli and Athrun were now siting in an office together with their daughter Maria, and her boy friend Dante. "So what will be everyones next move?" Dante asked.

"Well first we will be assigning where everyone goes, most likley everyone will be staying with their families." Cagalli told them as Dante looked a little grim as did Maria. Cagalli smiled at their romance as she looked at them. "Don't worry you two, we will keep you together as well, don't worry." Cagalli told them as Maria's face brightened.

"That is good to hear." Dante said standing and looking off into the distance. "I wonder, who is truly behind all this carnage we have witnessed." He announced to the room.

"Listen Dante, we all wonder what has happened and are still questioning it." Athrun said as he looked over the data of the machines that were built for Olania and Gordon. "I wonder if ZAFT can finish the other G weapons in time. Chris has also asked them to build another machine as well. No Idea what though, but he says it can help a lot." Athrun mentioned.

As at that time Olania was walking around the town taking in the sites of the Earth. She breathed the fresh planets air as she continued to walk. Unkown to her however, Raymond Yamato, was walking along with his parents with a pile of boxes infront of him. As he was about to go around the corner. "Raymond look . . ." Lacus began but before they knew it, boxes were all over the ground.

"Ouch!" Olania said rubbing her backside as that is how she landed on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Raymond said getting up to help her up.

"Hey, aren't you Shinn's and Luna's daughter?" Kira asked as Raymond got Olania to her feet.

"Yes I am, you must be the Strike Freedom's pilot and you are." She said turning to Lacus as she put a hand to her mouth. "Lacus Clyne Yamato the pop star!" Olania said, as this is her first time truly meeting the Yamato family.

"Thats us, and you are?" Lacus asked.

"Well you know my parents but my name is Olania Asuaka." She said as Ray looked at her, to him she was very beautiful, as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"And mine Olania is Raymond Yamato." He told her as she smiled at him.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet such a famous family, Even though dad still has some illwords about you Mister Yamato." Olania said looking at Kira questionably.

"Oh that, I thought he got over the past by now?" Kira wondered as Olania shrugged.

"Who knows, we can't really tell for sure. Mom and I, I mean." Olania said as she began to walk away. "I will see you all later, it was nice meeting all of you personally." Olania called waving bye as Raymond and Lacus did so as well. Kira just smirked at Rays face for what was happening.

Meanwhile Alexis and Garret were walking the streets as well. Everyone was out and about do to their time off of their journey. The two walked the town as they knew their son was visiting the daughter of the ZAFT chairman and ORB head representative. "I hate war." Alexis said as Garret nodded.

"Yes, I know how you feel, the wars ORB has been in I have fought, and well, I lost many friends." He told her as she knew who he meant, he told her of Juri Wu Nien, Asagi Caldwell, Mayura Labatt.

"We have all lost dear friends, but we can't fret right now, we have some time off, but who knows how long that will last." Alexis told him.

"You are so correct about that." Garret said.

For the rest of the day, much shopping was done, and then on the next day, the captains of the ships entered the headquarters conference room, where Each of the commanders and their second in commands joined them. Which meant, Athrun Zala, and Arthur Trine represented the Minerva II, Chris and Meer for the Silverwind, Murrue and Lacus for the Archangel, and Cagalli along with Kevin represented the Guardian. With this lineup much of the assigning has been chosen.

"Ok, so the mobile suits that are coming with the Silverwind are Mine, Nicola's Dynasty, Kevin's Sturmfalke, Aelan's Ragnarok, along with Ken's Reaper." Chris said as they all nodded.

"Ok." Cagalli began as she looked at Athrun. "Athrun's Justice, Maria's Hyperion, Dante's White Lightning, Garrets Solomon, And Alexis Avalanche X." Cagalli said looking over the papers.

"Ok, so the Archangel's armament will be." Murrue began as she raised her papers. "Kira's Strike Freedom, Raymonds Onyx, Olania's Gelgoog, Luna's Impulse and Neo's Akatsuki." Murrue said as Andy nodded in agreement.

Arthur then began for his mobile suit Armament. "Ok so mine is Gordon's Gelgoog, The X series of Buster and Duel piloted by Yzak and Dearka, Along with Destiny and Shinn, oh joy." He remarked as everyone knew from his past that he had the tendensie to defie orders. "Along with Invicuts Personal HeavyGun mobile suit brought to us bye the Earth Forces." Arthur said with a slite smile.

After all the papers has been done, everyone slept and did what they wished in town, as one week later.

Carpentaria Waters.

The Leviathan hovered outside of Scanner detection of the Carpentaria base, the ship may be one of the most advanced but it had no stealth capabilities. Inside the hangar, eleven people were on Jet ski's and wearing scuba gear. The first one from right to left as they looked down to the ocean was Jack Carter. He had just a plain knife equipped to him and his scouba gear as did all but one of the others. Next to him was the red headed Flay who was cracking her fingers as she waited to go down. Next to her, was the Obsidan haired girl with green bangs. "You ready Rachel?" Asked the man beside her who was a spitting image of Jack but looked a lot buffer.

"He, this is one of the things I wanted to try when I joined the Destroyers Mike." Rachel said to him as she knew, this was his element they were about to dive into.

Next to Michael was a dark red eyed soldier as his short obsidan black hair was hiding beneath the helmet, next to him however was a binary colored eyed man with Electric violet hair. Beside him however was a rather large man that had brown hair and emerald green eyes. His size suggested that he was strong, and that is no lie.

Next to him was a guy who took silver and metalic gray to a whole new level as both his eyes and hair closely represented each others color. Next was one of the people who had another weapon with them, his weapon is a japanese samurai sword sheathed his amber eyes and flaming red hair settled inside his helmet.

Next was another person with an additional weapon, she had a case which contained a RT-20 antimateriel Sniper Rifle. Her green hair bangs covered her face and was ready to do some combat. Last was a Turqoise girl that was to be wed to Jason Hibiki 21 years ago, she had a small package of tools to use for hotwireing any known vehicle as she was to be their getaway person.

"Alright, everyone your mission is to find and eliminate your former commander, and Aelan as well, we cannot let those two live for very much longer, I remind all of you, who killed you twenty four years ago, don't let him do it again, because now you are all better then he is." Oracles voice announced. "And don't let Cerberous and Scylla be you only ones left." He bellowed.

"Alright then, Destroyers 2.0, we kill Aelan and Kevin in ground combat, lets show them who are the true destroyers!" Jack called as the Jet ski's were all released into the ocean, as the machines dived under the water. Each of the Destroyers motioned their machines to go upward so they can get to the base.

A pair of Patrol boats seen the Destroyers emerge from the water and went to investigate. The two boats went in and as the Jet Ski's were rushing them as they came close. Mike went down and then his ski jumped from the water and onto the boats deck. "Hey who are you and what the hell!" One man said but didn't say anything again as a mechanical tentacle emerged from Mikes side and threw the bodies off of the boat. In the other one, the Flaming haired man jumped the boat in his jet ski and with one swift motion. He used his Katana to kill the two as he jumped over the boat. Once this was all done, four Destroyers stayed on the boats while the rest went under water. The seven underwater used magnets to attach themselves on the bottom of the two boats, as the four others turned the boats inland and began to head that way.

"Ok Aelan, Kevin were coming." The obsidan haired girl said as she kneeled on the deck of the small ship with her helmet still on. 'Please my friends, flee, flee before all hell breaks loose.' she said to herself.

An hour later, the green haired woman had set up her Sniper Rifle and was ready to take out anyone that showed a threat. "Carpentaria, is in range." She told everyone. "We will arrive in about five minutes at current speed, and their original checkpoints." She said as Flay and Carter were both at the helm driving the two seperate boats.

"Alright thanks Tessa." Flay said as her boat was slightly in the lead as she checked the radar, it was detecting the underwater defence subs, but as they were on the boats, all they got was.

"_Patrol 17 and 19, please come in"_ The radio called as the two boats were still heading in.

"Shit, what boat is this, seven or nine?" Kraken wondered as he was on Carters boat.

"_Don't worry Kraken_" Flay radioed to him through a handy little device that never truly came into full bloom from the original Abaddon project. "_If they decided to destroy these ships, we be gone before then, and besides."_ Flay told him.

"We have the abilitie of surprise," Jack said as he turned up the speed of his boat, as did Flay witht he two boats heading right for the Docks. "Today is the day, original, that I will become the true original." Jack said as the boats went right for the base.

ZAFTs Lodonia base.

Erica and Simmon climb down from a still stealthed Cerberous Gundam and sneaked through the underbrush of the base. Mainly they were going for a facility that has been being studied on research for the past nineteen years, ever since the are was discovered. ZAFT has asked the Earth Forces, but they learned that Blue Cosmos and Logo's were the only ones that had any data on the subject in question. "So this is the lab of the Biological CPUs." Simmon said as he surveyed the scene while Erica was checking something from her palm. She kept on extending a three inch blade from it as she kept a favoured knife of the world war commando's edition.

"Yeah, I guess, remember the mission?" She asked as Simon nodded.

"Yeah, retrieve all recorded data on performances of the Bio CPUs that were created here." Simmon told her, "Now are yeah ready?" He asked as he got his knife ready and turned his telescoped bionic eye off to normal vision. "We have three groups of two soldiers patrolling the area." Simon relayed to her.

They were using the radio implant in their heads as Erica was hiding in the underbrush while Simon stayed a safe distance away to act as her main eyes. "Ok, two guards, twenty meters ahead of you." He said as Erica nodded and drew her knife from her small knife sheath.

"Time to die." She said as she threw her knife at one man which went into the back of his neck dislocating his spinal cord from his brain killing him instantly. The other guard turned but had a womans hand cover his mouth, and then his life ended as the blade from her palm returned to its origin. Erica quickly opened a window to the building and went in. The very room she entered however had hundreds of brains in jars on shelves. "Man, this is worst than anything I have seen before." She said as a few minutes later, Simon climbed into the room as well.

"Now this sucks, I can't believe we are working for people that did this." Simon said as he walked over to a terminal while Erica looked over the door beside it. Simon began to type on the computer terminal as he began to search up files and special programs of the six special Bio CPUs.

Meanwhile at Carpentaria, the two boats that were heading right for the docks were abandoned. No one was aboard them, because in the water, eleven people swam to a sewer drain. The tallest and buffest looking man walked up to the bared sewer pipe and grabbed it with his hands. "Ragh" He semi yelled as he took the bars out of their resting places.

"Ok, lets go, Tessa go to somewhere near the center of the base." Carter said passing her a handheld communicator type of device that was also a GPS. "Mike you go with her just incase, everyone else, go street level, and be careful. Hydra can sense all of us, and so can Aelan with Chris. Just beware of them they are your most dangerous threats.

"Roger that sir." Tessa said saluting as she and Michael both went towards the center of the city while the others pair off to head to different man holes.

The Pairs were Flay and Jack, Charlie and Alan, Rachel Tanya and Tom, Alec and Mark all went seperate ways to find their targets and be ready for combat.

A/N: Ok the Destroyers are now in Carpentaria, and what exactly are Erica and Simon looking for. Only time can tell, and man this is so frigging hard to do this story. Well until next time I update, which wont be most likley till after Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Happy Honaka, and those other special holiday traditions your family are up to."


	9. Chapter 8: Duel of Ages

Its about time I finish this, and just to tell everyone! I will be sometime taking a New saga off the site, and reposting a new version of it, if you wish to read it its up to you, but well thats your choice.

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I haven't had the inspiration to write, but now its done, please enjoy and review.

Chapter 08: Duel of Ages

Carpentaria base, sewer system.

Michael and Tessa came to a manhole and it was at their destination. Michael nodded to her as she did the same as he had a small screen go over his right eye. Then a metal tentacle came from underneath Mikes trenchcoat and peered through the manhole cover to get a glimpse of the area. The small screen that was produced infront of his eye showed what his tentacle saw. "The way seems clear, and it seems were are in some type of boiler room or basement." Michael came up with as Tessa began to lift the manhole up and emerged into a room with many pipes. She kept her disassembled sniper in a brief case with her.

"As far as I can tell there are no one around." Tessa said as she let her long green hair loose as she checked the box for her current position. "Ok the best sniper place will be the roof of this building." She said as Michael raised himself from the sewers with four long mechanical arms.

"Now this is interesting, completely nothing around." Mike said as he landed on the floor and began to head up to the roof. He cleared away anything that got in his way and made a clear path for Tessa.

Meanwhile Carter and Flay found an ally way manhole and went through it. Many people walked in the street not far but they were under the cover of darkness. They quickly peeled off their dive suits to their original clothes. Carter had the get up of what Kevin usually wore, a black trenchcoat, but underneath was a black muscle shirt, and he wore black cargo pants. Flay though wore a light red t-shirt and a light red skirt, her hair was also had a majority of her hair in a ponytail. "Any way to tell if our targets are near by?" Flay asked.

"Two ways, first we let them find us, or I just use my senses to find them, Rachel has her mind to find them. And Tessa will scout the areas from her position." Carter assured her.

"And now its time to hunt." Flay said with a smile as at that moment, the other destroyers began to emerge from their manhole covers.

A group of three emerged from a manhole in another ally on the other side of the base. "Man, I hate this already." Tanya said as she was wearing a red and white two piece clothing that consisted of a red shirt that revealed her stomach, and a orange skirt. Next to emerge was a man that wore a black t-shirt, and white pants.

"Hey, were not gods so we can't change what is already done." Tom told her as he stood up with his katana at his side. Next up was the obsidan black haired red eyed girl with green bangs. "So Rachel, you and Hydra had a intimate relationship, and were best friends with Siren, any Idea where they would be?" Tom asked.

"Not that I'm psychic yet I am, I would have to say close to headquarters, but with a family, probably somewhere around the market." Rachel said as she stood sporting her black jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Alright, and try to make sure you detect them or the other Zoanthropes before they can hunt us." Tom said as he began to walk towards the area Rachel thought of.

"Hey, don't worry Rachel, out of the three of us, we actually don't want to kill them." Tanya said trying to reassure her friend. Ever since they were born again, Tanya and Rachel have been the best of friends, they still are as well.

"Yeah your right lets go." Rachel said as the three of them began to scour the base in a group, many of the soldiers were wondering who they are since they never seen them before. Most of the time Rachel's eyes were closed so she could sense Kevin and Aelan before anyone else.

However the other Destroyers were hunting for vengeance of what Kevin had done to them, well all that are at the Carpentaria base, but the ones at ZAFT Lodonia base Biological CPU Labratory. Erica stood against a wall where Simon was searching through a massive list of files of the subject he is looking for. "This is freaking ridiculous, those stupid logos and blue cosmos members are idiots." Simon said as Erica looked over his shoulder.

"How horrible, they had this place to be like for them a kill or be killed enviroment, and people called us monsters." Erica exclaimed as Simon began an upload onto a disc for him to take back to base, of what they found. That was when the alarm went off.

"Heh, I guess we were a bit sloppy on getting in here." Simon said as Erica nodded when she looked through their point of entry while Simon put the disc in a package.

When Erica looked out a soldier had replaced the one she killed while Simon could here Patrol's in the base. "Ok, now lets see, I wonder if I learned any of this." Erica said as she began to take out some putty.

"Uh what are you doing?" Simon asked.

"I may not be a expert, but I am making us a new exit." Erica said as she put the puddy on the wall and began to take out a fuse string and stuck on side in it. She moved back enough for the Fuse to give them a ten second wait for the Plastique explosive to go boom. Simon found a decent place to hide while Erica extended the Fuse. "Ok, we got ten seconds before it goes got it." Erica told him as he nodded. She lit the fuse and hid behind the same table as Simon did, then Ten seconds later, the explosion happened destroying the wall it was on. "Lets go" Erica said as three soldiers entered the hole of smoke. In a matter of seconds however, two of them were knocked out my Erica and the other suffered a broken Neck by Simon.

"Lets go." Simon told her as the two rushed towards the location of the cloaked Cerberous Gundam.

Carpentaria Marketplace. Chris, Kira, Lacus, Meer, Raymond, Erika, Nicola were all taking a stroll down the market place to get what ever they needed as they would be leaving in two days time. "So, what are we going to do today?" Erika asked as perky as she ever is. As they all walked, Raymond just stared off into space as Meer and Lacus both had their arms in their respective husbands arms.

"Hmm, lets see, how about we get something to eat." Lacus said with a grin as Kira nodded.

"That be good, I'm getting kind of hungry." Kira said as Raymond just rolled his eyes at the way his father was acting.

"Lets see, where to?" Chris asked as they continued to walk, but then Kira stopped as he thought he saw something. He just stopped right where he stood as Lacus, and the others looked at him strangely.

"Kira whats. . .?" Chris began as he just had a sudden sensation, one that felt familiar and yet, un familiar.

A few kilometers away, Invictus walked the streets as he did he was being stalked, by Tanya, Rachel, and Tom. 'I know I am being followed.' Invictus thought to himself as he felt his mind being touched by someone, he knew Kevin knows. He kept walking for a while completely aware he was being followed, what he didn't know was how. Because Tom was ontop of a six storie building, with a bionic optic eye, he could see Invictus easily.

"_Have you spotted him yet?_" Rachel asked through their Mastoid Radio Implant that all the Destroyers were equipped with. Kevin Walker however has been using his on a different channel than the current Destroyers.

"_Yes, I have spotted someone that looks like him, but remember reports say that he has one clone on his side._" Tom reported as Tanya was beside him and also has found Invictus.

"_Yeah and a few blocks from his position is let see, ahh young Ken Walker I see, walking with both the children of Garret Nexus and the ZAFTs Chairman. What are your orders commander?_" Tanya asked.

Carter walked down the street as he replied. _"Tom, you take the other part of me, and Tanya, Keep an eye on Ken and those other two until Kraken and Talos arrive. You got that right Kraken, Talos?_" Carter asked.

"_Yes Sir"_ Michael answered.

"_Roger that sir." _Charlie answered as he flexed his oversized arms. Charlie then turned to Alan. "Lets go, I have to meet up with Tanya if you wish to continue to do your search be my guest." Charlie said as he bent his legs.

"I'll try to get a hold of any communications in the area. You go ahead, I will notify the others if I find anything." Alan told him as Charlie used the strength in his legs to propel him on top of buildings as he went his seperate way.

Carter however kept peering behind him and Flay, as Flay was walking oddly. "You can sense him can't you?" Jack asked as Flay nodded yes.

"Yeah, Kira is Near." She told him.

"And a Zoanthrope is with him isn't there?" he asked as Flay nodded and flexed her hands where her integrated claws are located.

No more than a few meters behind them Chris was prone to a wall as he looked to Kira and the others. "Kira, get the girls away from here and tell Kevin that some of his and Aelan's old friends are in town." Chris told him as Kira, Lacus, and Meer were all getting everyone away that they could. Carter and Flay however have stopped walking.

"I know you can hear me Nexus!" Carter called as Chris was found out as he tightened his hand remembering Nicola Strato's faithful day and this monster. "You better come on out, otherwise all these people will feel my wrath, much like the way your girlfriend did nearly two decades ago." Carter called as his cat like claws extended from his knuckles. People began to scatter from what he just said, as dust from the ground picked up making it like a smoke screen. Meanwhile, Tom kept an eye on Invictus who was now thirty meters infront of the building he stood infront of.

"I know you are there, show yourself!" Invictus called up as Rachel and Tom nodded in agreement, as Rachel jumped from the rooftop. Invictus looked up and saw a descending woman coming down from the rooftop of the building. When she landed no bones were shattered as she stood up normaly. "So tell me who might you be, you seem familiar to me." Invictus told her as she smiled.

"Well I will just say this, my DNA was a part of prototype cloning process years back. And I would say it was of the clone Racola, allow me to introduce myself to you John Tyler. I am Rachel Carver, Third in command of the Destroyers 2.0, I am also the teams Heavy Arms specialist." She said bowing to him. "And my mind is more than what you can handle." She said as the windows of the building behind her shattered to small pieces.

"What the!" Invictus called as the glass shards were all floating in the air as Rachel just stood there looking at him.

Then all of a sudden another one landed beside her as he had a katana drawn from its sheath. "You are the swordmaster John Tyler correct?" Tom said as he positioned his feet for a sword fight. Invictus slowly drew his weapon as Rachel kept her eyes on him and him alone.

"As you wish." Invictus said as he then saw it in Rachel's eyes. He looked up and every one of the glass shards were going right at him. They didn't come close however, instead Tom walked out and the shards were going around and around both Tom and Invictus. "What is this?" Invictus asked as Tom smiled.

"Easy, our battle arena." Tom said as he rushed towards John with uncanny speed. John however blocked the sword strike.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Aelan had both left the base Headquarters do to the call from Kira. They knew each of Destroyers were in the city as Aelan is able to sense them now, but they are to spread out, she can't tell where they are located. "We got to get to Kira and the others." Kevin said as he and Aelan both made a leap from the ground to the roof of the building. The two rushed towards the area Kira and Chris were at, but Kevin stopped suddenly.

"Kevin, why you stop, Meer and the others are in danger!" Aelan told him as he then rushed towards his wife as a shadow came towards her. Aelan didn't expect such a thing from Kevin as she felt his agumented body ram in to hers. Aelan's body skidded across the rough gravel of the roof as she felt the ground beneath her begin to give way. Within seconds both her body and Kevin's fell through the roof landing on some ground beneath them. Kevin turned to see the assailant that came after them. The one who came wore a black muscle shirt, his sandy blonde hair waved in the small breeze that blew into the building they were now in. When the man raised his eyes towards them they looked to be of frozen Jade.

"So you decided to show your face Michael?" Kevin asked as he let his wife get to her feet while Michael had two mechanical arms coming out of his back, while two from his ribs.

"Care for round three commander?" Michael asked as he flexed his two human arms, while the other four moved in various motions.

"Aelan, go help the others, This guy is mine." Kevin told her as she nodded and left in a matter of seconds.

"Hehe, no matter how fast she moves, she wont get to any of them in time, many of the others are targeting your friends. And. . . Your family." Michael said as Kevin had the look of shock in his eyes, the Destroyers were targeting his friends and families. "And there is nothing you can do about it." Michael said as he sent all four of his mechanical arms towards Kevin and his own body towards his once known brother.

Chris was in between Flay, Carter and the others, he kept his body between the ones he loved and the others. Carter turned to the red headed phoenix and nodded. "You know what to do." He told her as Flay nodded and jumped to a near by rooftop and began to pursue what someone would call the hunt.

Chris turned to see that Flay was running towards his friends. He began to run but was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around. The next thing Chris Knew he was hit in the face and his body was hurled into an outdoor fruit shelf. Splinters of wood flew out as the body made impact with the rest of the place. "You can't help them Nexus, this is the end of you just like that girl a few years back." Carter said with nearly a laugh escaping his ranting. Do to the statement, Chris' hands were clenched so tight, that it drew blood. "hehehe, I see that I made the wolf angry." Carter mocked.

"If any of you destroyers lay a hand on my friends." Chris said as his eyes were closed and when they opened they have already changed. "You will have to meet with the beast!" Chris yelled as he stood up and placed his hands on the wall behind him. He then moved his legs to somewhat behind him. With that he used his legs to catapult himself towards Carter.

Meanwhile Kira was getting the girls away from the conflict, but Flay was not far behind him, as her speed was much more than he remembered. Just when Kira got the girls around a corner, Flay tackled Kira. She looked with somewhat hate in her eyes, as she looked down upon the man she had a relationship, mere months before her death. "F. . .Flay?" Kira asked as this was their first time in this position since before she thought Kira had died.

"Kira!" Lacus called coming towards them.

"No Lacus, Run!" Kira called as Flay looked at Lacus with Meer right behind her.

"You took my Kira away from me Bitch!" Flay called as she lunged at Lacus. Meer forgot about herself as she pushed Lacus out of the way of the oncoming flame haired woman. As a result of this, Flay's extended Claws, slashed a deep gash in Meers shoulder.

"AHH!" Meer yelled upon contact.

"No Meer!" Lacus called as Kira ran over to them. Nicola was already by her mothers side, along side her sister Erika.

"Mom" Nicola called as she rushed to her mother who was holding a bleeding arm. Flay just looked at them with her claws still dripping of some of Meers blood.

"I'm alright dear, just get out of here." Meer told her as Nicola shook her head no.

"How nice, mother and daughter, and the bitch that stole Kira from me," Flay snapped just as a younger looking Kira got infront of Lacus. Raymond stood infront of his mother as Kira got infront of him.

"Flay stop it, you know doing this will add you to Kevin's hitlist, heck, I think you just went on Chris' for doing that to Meer." Kira told her, as Flay began to walk towards them.

Meanwhile, Invictus parried a sword strike from Tom, while the both of them twisted in the air with a tornado of sparks from the clashing swords. Each of them moved throughout the wall of glass shards that swirled around them by Rachel. After the last bash of the blades the two landed about twenty feet from each other. "Hmm better then I thought, guess I shouldn't underestimate the Fencing Prince's clone." He said as he backed off then did another bash of the Katanas. "Oh an you can tell Hydra, if he hasn't figured it out, that Manticore, and Medusa are back." Tom said as his free hand went as though he was holding a ball.

"What are you doing?" Invictus asked as he saw some energy build up in the palm.

"Easy, showing you some tech, that your brother does not have!" Tom called.

"No Tom, that weakens the user heavily, if you Miss you'll be defenceless!" Rachel called.

"True, that is why, once its fired, we get out of here." He said looking at her as the glass began to descend while Tom moved so that what ever he did, would go to the ocean.

"What are you up to?" Invictus asked as he readied himself. Then a white ball of a mix of red formed in his hand. "Oh shit, thats Plasma!" Invictus called as he moved away, while Tom raised his hand and opened it blasting whatever was infront of him. The red and white beam blasted on by, which resembled the Stormhawks Balaena plasma Cannons. Invictus dodged it in time, but whatever got in the path of the beam of hot Plasma, was instantly Incinerated, just until it hit the water. In the midst of the blast, Rachel grabbed Tom in time, and jumped off towards the Sea, ready to leave do to Toms weakened State.

Meanwhile, Kevin was flying through the air with four mechanical tentacles swinging him around in the air. Just as they let go, Kevin slammed through the wall into the street. "Shit, he's even better than back at the mansion." Kevin said getting up, but then he was hit by a large piece of the wall from the building he came out of. With that he extended his claws and went after his once thought to be brother.

"Not this time!" Michael called as two of his arms grabbed the arms of Kevin's. Kevin was suspened in air as the two tentacle arms brought him closer just as krakens fist smashed Kevin straight in the face once again. When the punch connected Kevin went sliding through the pavement from the force of the punch.

"Ouch, guess this 2.0 program has really upgraded all of you huh?" Kevin asked as Michael nodded flexing his arms. Kevin wiped the blood off of his lips and drew his colt and aimed it at Michael.

"Not this time buddy." Michael said as he jumped into the air, '_NOW!'_ Michael called in his radio, which meant, Tessa on a near by building fired. The bullet flew through the air and hit Kevin's prosthetic arm dead on. Even though it was his fake arm, Kevin felt terrible pain when the bullet hit.

"Argh!" Kevin called as he dropped his gun do to the arm was now to him useless. "What the. . .?" Kevin began then he knew who possibly could of fired that shot. "No, it can't be her?" Kevin told himself. _'Of course its her, everyone else is here, but where is she?_' Kevin wondered as at that very moment Tessa was changeing positions.

"Tessa, has a bit of vendetta with you as well, because unlike most people, we know that you are the one that killed her cousin." Michael said as he came up fast and smashed Kevin in the ribs with his leg. When Kevin began to go up in the air, Kraken's tentacle arms formed and axe handle, and smashed Kevin in the back knocking him hard into the ground.

"Argh!" Kevin muffled as he began to get himself up. Just then Michael kicked his clone in the ribs knocking him towards another building.

"Now, is the time for you to die." Michael lifted his mechanical arms in the air as the four aimed down at him. "Goodbye broth. . .ah. . .ah. . ." Michael began as he stumbled back clenching his heart. "Shit, not now" Michael said as Kevin looked up to him.

"Whats wrong?" Kevin wondered as Michael looked at him in anger.

"None of your buisness." Michael barked at him as he left Kevin where he was.

'_I wonder what that was all about?_' Kevin wondered as then what he originally came to do was still an objective. "KIRA!" Kevin said as he made a beline where Chris was, and where Flay is.

Meanwhile, Ken, Garret, and Athrun were looking around town. They were on alert do to the alarm that has currently been activated. Garret and Ken both have took up positions as body guards for Athrun. Mainly because Garret has been now known as part of the Nexus program. While Ken is the son of two destroyers, project Guardian, and project Nexus. Even though he doesn't have the agumentations of his parents, but he did have some abilities from their genetic experiments. "I wish I knew who has invaded here, guards are going all around." Athrun said as he held a pistol along with the others holding their own firearms.

"I do not know for sure, but I have this feeling, its a feeling I have had every time we fought those unknown machines." Ken told them. (Aka - his mothers power to sense the Destroyers.)

"Are you sure?" Garret asked as Ken nodded. "This is not good then." Garret said as he then heard something in the street to their right. "Everyone Get Down!" Just as they ducked a tossed military issue jeep flew just centimeters over their heads.

"What the hell?" Ken asked as he looked in the direction where it came from. Standing their however was a nearly at a colossal hight of 7'4 and looked to be on steroids. His dark brown hair waved in the slight breeze as he looked to his right to see a zaft military tank heading his way. To the mans eyes, a crosshair targeted the Tank as he went right for it. Ken looked to see the man grab the barrel of the Tanks main gun and began to lift it. (Imagine what the Incredible Hulk does to a tank) He lifted the tank off of it treads, which caused its occupants to flee immediatly. "No way!" Ken called as he looked at such a thing.

"Ragh, The offspring of the commander shall die!" Charlie called as he hurled the Tank into a building not far from Ken and the others. Charlie then raised his right arm towards them, palm flat out.

Ken instantly remembered what his mother told him of the Destroyers years ago. '_Charlie had a special type of weapon located in his arm, no Idea what it could shoot, because I was never around to see him test the weapon'_ Aelan always told him as he looked at him.

"DIE!" Charlie roared as a small hole opened up in the palm of his hand. Then an anti tank mirco missile was loaded and then fired. Ken and the others dodged just in time as the missile entered the building behind them and then across the street blowing up in that next building.

"Shit!" Ken called as he turned and opened fire on the man, but no bullet hit the man, do to an electromagnetic shield. "Shit, forgot about that." Ken said as Garret was getting Athrun out of there. Ken on the otherhand stayed as he and Charlie stared down each other. "Ok Charile, show me what you got." Ken told him.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at the child of the Destroyers Nemesis. "You look just like your father but yet the spirit of your mother young Walker." Charlie mocked as he walked cockly up towards his small opponent. Well Ken is small to him as he cracks his neck and knuckles.

Meanwhile, Carter was thrown through a wall of a near by building and from the origin he came from, Chris Nexus stood a full foot taller than he once was, and his body was covered in a grey fur. He was in his full blown Zoanthrope form. He changed do to the ranting of Carters about Nicola's death so many years ago. Carter came flying out of the rubble like a bat out of hell with his claws fully extended. His teeth however were more pointed like a cats, and his strength is way more than before. The two Zoanthrope battle is chaotic. Aelan had seen the battle, and changed her mind to try to hunt down any other Destroyer she could find. However there was much roaring and biting of the two Zoanthropes that were dukeing it out in the streets, with much ruined Landscape.

In Carter's mind all he could think was to mock Chris before this battle, so he could face off against the leader of Nexus at his full strength. Which he is now getting as the Wolf form of Chris slammed a backhand sending Carter back a few feet but he flexed his body much like a house cat. Do to this flexibility, he landed withhis hands and legs. Chris with his acute wolf hearing, he could hear a voice. "Nicola No!" and Chris could tell it was Meer's voice, with a bit of pain in her voice.

"No Nicola, Meer, Erika." Chris said to himself as he looked at Carter who came rushing at him and shoulder tackling the wolf hybrid. As the feet of the hybrids dragged through the ground Chris stood his ground and lifted Carter off of the ground and through him over his head. Carter twisted in the air again and landed on his feet. However Chris did not wait for his opponent to rise, as he used his hybrid body to move fast towards where Kira and the others went to. Speaking of which, Flay walked slowly towards Kira and his family with her claws extended.

"Kira!" She called to him as she walked ever closer as though she wanted him to run to her. Nicola however was laying on the ground not far from Flay with her back bleeding pretty badly, where Meer and Erika were helping Nicola away. As she tried to fight Flay herself.

Flashback

_Nicola had enough of what Flay has begun to do with Kira, as she pushed him around as Kira would not let Flay get close to Lacus. Flay was about to leap to her when Nicola tackled her from behind. Flay slid across the ground and then got up with a very angry face looking at Nicola. "You bitch!" Flay called as she came on Nicola. With the first vertical slash from Flays claws, Nicola blocked them with her arms. Flay was amazed in the strength of Nicola. 'No doubt this is from Chris' Genes. She is far stronger than normal.' Flay said as she kicked Nicola in the ribs, which then she jumped up and did a three sixty spin kicking Nicola in the face, inevitably turning her around. "Nicola No!" Meer called as Flays claws slashed through the flesh of Nicola's back._

End Flashback

Flay has now knocked Kira and Raymond away from Lacus as she semi cowered from the approaching person. "Flay NO!" Kira called as Flay looked at him.

"Kira, shut up, I'm going to kill the woman that ruined my life, she ruined it once you found her in that pod with that body guard of hers." Flay said as she looked at Lacus once again._ "_I've always hated her for that, I threatened her life to stop them from firing on my fathers ship. I lost someone special to me that day. And I hated everyone for it, especially her!" Flay said as she raised her hand to take Lacus' life away from her.

Just then blurr was seen as it slammed right into Flay knocking her back a few meters. "Flay, you may of been a friend of mine somewhat, but I will not let you lay a hand on my sister!" Kevin Walker said as he held his disabled arm.

Flay looked in fear as she saw a man that has threatened her life more than once. "You, the one we were assigned to Kill." Flay said as she stood up once again. "Do you expect me to lose to you." She said with a giggle. "I kicked both yours and you wifes asses back at ORB, and you expect to beat me with a injured arm like that!" She said pointing and laughing at the disabled prosthetic arm.

"Flay I underestimated you last time, this time, I wont." Kevin said as he extended his good arm and told her with a hand symbol to just bring it.

"Hmm, I'll tear you apart, right from where Kraken failed to do." Flay said getting in a crouching tiger karate stance. But then the sound of bodies crashing through something drew their attention, everyones even the injured women. They saw the gray wolf form of Chris being on the ground with a black like cat creature on top. It was Carter, do to genetic malfunctions from being cloned of a clone, his Zonethrope form has been warped from what the originals was. As this one had two fangs that looked much like the two fangs from a sabre tooth tiger. And black fur all over the body, much like a black panther. Meer looked as she instantly recognized Chris fighting the black creature. Raymond, Erika, and Nicola looked on in utter amazement and some something of a bit scared as they have never seen this before. They were told of what Chris and Kevin could do, but have never seen either of them like this. Meer's last time seeing this form of Chris was back during the death of Racola years ago. They all could see that the Sabre toothed panther had bit the wolf in a shoulder having its jaw locked with its two large teeth still in Chris. Chris was roaring in pain from what had just happened to him. Flay also looked on in horror as Chris' own Maw latched onto the shoulder of Carters both beast drawing blood from the other.

Kevin also look on in aw, seeing the Zoanthrope battle, as he has never seen one for himself. Infact this is the first for all, as they have never truly seen any of the Zoanthrope friends they have fight it out in beast form. Chris and Carter both slowly stood up still latched on with their maws now both standing with their arms interlocked as well. The two beasts duked it out as they both let go and Carter slammed Chris knocking him back towards Kevin.

(_Impressive isnt it Walker?) _ Carter said walking towards the fallen wolf and a destroyer original.

Kevin just smirked as he looked at the tall cat like hybrid. "Whats so impressive, besides the bigger teeth, We are the same way." Kevin told him as Chris and Carter continued to bleed heavily from their wounds which was now staining the fur of the two creatures.

First he sent a transmission to Flay. (_Darling be ready, I can't last much longer in this form, blasted being clone from a clone._) He told her as she nodded, but before Kevin could think of why, Carter turned to the Nexus family minus Chris and his other part of the family. (_But now first, I'll kill one of Chris' loved ones, how about Nicola again_) He called walking towards the three girls.

"BANG!" the sound came as Kevin's Colt was now smoking, as the bullet hist right inside of Carters already wounded shoulder and exploded.

"ROAR!" Carter yelled as he clenched his shoulder, his EM shield ceased functioning. (_Damn, All Destroyers!)_ Carter called as meanwhile.

Charlie just through Ken through a building with ease, then he got the message from Carter. (_I am ordering a retreat, we have wounded many of them, so return to the base now!_) Carter roared to them as Charlie looked at the battered Ken.

"Looks like your getting off easy this time boy, next time it wont be the same." Charlie said as he turned to leave.

"Not if I say anything about it!" Came a females voice as soon as Charlie turned his head, he was kicked in the side fo the face, sending him down the road. He looked at the assailant, to see his old friend Aelan with her right leg stretched out and her other leg bent up to her chest as her upperbody was pointing towards Charlie.

"Ahh Aelan, its been a while." Charlie said rubbing his arm.

"Never, threaten my son ever Charlie, otherwise, you will feel the part of the Omega project that Nexus and Abaddon did together." She said as Charlie just smiled at her.

"Your not the only one of that calibur anymore." He said as Aelan looked at him weird. "Well I'll be going now, and listen Aelan, we are all of that project you spoke of." Charlie told her as he ran off.

"Mom, what did he mean by that?" Ken asked holding his shoulder from the pain of going through the wall. He still had the ability to feal pain, unlike his mother and father and their project days, he just got the tail end of the genetic part.

"Its exactly what he said, and I just got one way to sum it up, I am the prototype of our new enemy." She told him as Ken looked shock at her.

And now back to Kevin, Chris and the others. Chris looked on to see Flay helping Carter and getting him away from the combat. Chris just kept on looking at the now transforming back Carter as he felt unbearable pain in his shoulder. "RAGHHHH!" He yelled in pain where Meer kept on Nicola, more worried of her daughter rather than husband, much like what a mother should do. Lacus and Kira on the other hand went to Chris. Chris began to change back, and the wound from Carter mostly remained.

"Kira, Lacus." Kevin came looking at each respectivly. "Go help Nicola, I'll take Chris, Raymond." He said turning to his nephew. "Go and help Meer, we got to return to the ship, and tell Andy what has transpired here today." Kevin told him as Raymond held no objections, as each of the fighters here today, began to help the wounded back to their bases.

"Kevin." Chris said weekly not fully passing out from his transformation yet.

"What is it tovarisch?" Kevin asked as he and the others began to take their friends back to the base.

"Is my family ok?" Chris asked as Kevin nodded.

"They are a bit wounded, but they'll live, don't worry." Kevin told him as Chris nodded walking a bit but more being dragged.

"Good, and thank you, I owe you one." Chris said as he passed out.

"He, you owe me more but who is counting?" Kevin asked himself as they walked onward.

Seven hours later, Leviathan, flying over the Indian ocean and coming up on India to rondevou with their away team, Simon and Erica. Flay, Tessa, Charlie, Alec, Rachel, Mark, Alan, Tanya who just watched the battles and waited with their escape vehicle to leave. Infront of them was the masked commander who had the voices of Rau, Dijibril, and Azrael as far as they knew so far. "Hmhmhmhmhm, its good to see you all are still ready for combat, but we will attack in two days." Raus voice told them. "And in a week or so, we will be having." He said then his voice changed again to Azrael's. "My old friends joining us momentarly." Then changed again. "And my puppets will be back as well." Dijibrils voice chuckled. "Oh and by the way, Tanya has told us, the ships will be splitting up once again, so will we, but for now we wait, as we will attack with our full force on them once again." He chuckled again.

"Right sir, but who may I say are the six new machines are for?" Flay asked as Oracle walked up to her.

"Easy, our new doll units will be piloted by six special minds." Oracle told her.

"Excuse me, but what are these new units?" Tessa asked.

"The Neo class." Rau told her with an evil smile.


End file.
